30 Minutos
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Bellatrix está en Azkaban y tiene 30 minutos a solas con Sirius ¿para qué los usará? [Sirius x Bella, James x Bella, Sirius x Bella x James]TERMINADO
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Holitas!**

**Aquí vuelvo con otro ff jejejeje. La verdad es que echaba de menos escribir algo fuerte XDDD, desde que escribí Open till dawn me lleva rondando esta idea por mi maquiavélica mente, y bueno, por ahora ahí va la introducción, no creo que me quede muy largo, en principio pensé en 2 capítulos, pero parece que van a ser 3.**

**Si alguien que lee Amores Perros y Tu nombre envenena mis sueños lee esto, tranquilidad, que quiero actualizar lo más pronto posible, es que estuve de exámenes y recién me pude poner ayer a escribir y me vino la inspiración para este ff.**

**Advierto que este ff va a ser fuerte jejeje, pervertido y depravado, pero aún así he intentado darle algo de argumento.**

**Advertencias: Incesto (Blackcest), Lemon, violencia, tortura, tríos, non/con (o tb dudoso consentimiento o dubious consent como ponen en inglés XDDD) y bueno podría extenderme más pero éstas son las principales.**

**Los personajes principales son Sirius y Bellatrix, pero el ff contiene Sirius/Bella, James/Bella, Sirius/Bella/James. (jojojojojo ¡me encanta!)**

**No os digo nada más, ya me contaréis (espero no traumatizaros)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK y WB, yo no gano nada escribiendo esto salvo pervertir a la peña y divertirme escribiendo.**

30 MINUTOS 

Capítulo 1:

El viento helado le azotaba la cara, la fina lluvia mezclada con partículas saladas arrancadas del mar embravecido le traspasaba su oscura túnica. Pero aún así, todo aquello era soportable y no influía en absoluto en el paso firme y orgulloso de Bellatrix Lestrange. No importaba que frente a ella se irguieran los inexpugnables muros de Azkaban, aquel lugar horrible donde magos poderosos se habían consumido. El rugido del mar traía consigo los lamentos de quienes llevaban pudriéndose allí años, o quizás días, no podía saberlo.

La puerta se abrió a la orden del Ministro de magia. Una ráfaga de aire frío salió del interior del edificio, arremolinándose en la entrada, sacudiéndole la larga y lustrosa cabellera. Una decena de dementores salieron al encuentro de los recién llegados, y por primera vez sintió cómo su cuerpo luchaba por no ser invadido por ese vacío que trataba de instalarse en su interior. Rió sonoramente, gesto al cual siguió inmediatamente la mirada de incomprensión de los aurores y miembros del ministerio que los escoltaban.

No le importaba que la miraran de aquella forma, no le importaba que la tomaran por loca. Intentó buscar con la mirada a sus compañeros, tratando de encontrar ese mismo sentimiento de felicidad que había conseguido eliminar en ella el efecto de los dementores, pero apenas si pudo verles. Cada uno de ellos iba escoltado por unos cuantos aurores y ahora, también dementores. Tan sólo pudo entrever el porte elegante de su marido, con la cabeza bien alta atravesando el umbral. Un nervioso Rabastan que seguía a su hermano mayor con el rostro desencajado y lívido. Barty Crouch, extrañamente tranquilo, con la mirada clavada en su padre, miradas de odio que parecían hablar.

No pudo ver más, porque el auror que tenía detrás la hizo cruzar la puerta de un empujón que casi le hace caer al suelo. Se incorporó rápido, pero no dijo nada, salvo mirar al hombre con un destello febril en los ojos. Si hubiese tenido su varita a mano… Pero comprendió que era mejor no tentar a la suerte, debía dar gracias a que sólo le hubiera caído cadena perpetua y no haber sido condenada al beso del dementor.

Recorrieron pasillos lúgubres y húmedos, el silencio tan solo roto a veces por el lamento de algún preso o el correr de hebras de agua por las paredes de piedra, hasta ser conducidos a una sala con pequeños habitáculos. Antes de ser empujada de nuevo como un animal al interior de uno de esos habitáculos, tuvo tiempo de ver que Barty no les acompañaba. Pensó que tal vez, después de todo, ser hijo de un miembro del ministerio tendría sus privilegios, quizás una celda con mayores comodidades. Trató de mirar, curiosa, a través de la abertura que tenía la puerta en su mitad superior, pero un bulto de tela le golpeó la cara.

- Ponte eso, Lestrange, y danos tu ropa.- dijo la voz de un hombre.

Se desnudó y miró con asco la túnica de presidiario que le habían lanzado a la cara. Una tela áspera y desagradable, un número en la parte delantera. Vio como el hombre le reclamaba su ropa y uniéndola a la de su marido y su cuñado, les prendió fuego delante de sus propios ojos. No pudo evitar estremecerse al ver arder su apreciada túnica negra. Sin darse cuenta se encontró rozando con sus dedos la piel de su antebrazo izquierdo. La Marca que antes lucía brillante ahora era casi imperceptible. Hacía casi un año que empezó a borrarse.

Pero eso no iba a hundirla. Por eso estaba allí, enfrentándose a un largo futuro encerrada entre cuatro paredes, porque sabía que Él volvería algún día y los liberaría, les recompensaría por haberle servido y haberle buscado cuando muchos le creían muerto. Para Azkaban podía ser un simple número más, pero para el Señor Tenebroso, era y siempre sería, su servidora más leal. Justo a la entrada había comprobado que esa fe que poseía en Él sería lo que la libraría de la locura, no era un sentimiento que los dementores pudieran percibir como algo feliz, pero para ella era la misma vida.

Escuchó pasos, y vio pasar frente a ella a Bartemius Crouch y a Barty Jr, que era conducido al habitáculo contiguo al suyo. Le extrañó que ni siquiera la mirara, le extrañó que de repente pareciera casi sin vida. Oyó murmurar algo. Se trataba de Cornelius Fudge, al que se le había reunido Bartemius Crouch, después de encerrar a su hijo al lado de Bellatrix. La otra voz era la de Rabastan, pero no llegaba a entender lo que decían. Después de oír una puerta y pasos alejándose, comprendió que Rabastan habría sido conducido a su celda definitiva.

Ahora sí que podía oír lo que decían a Rodolphus. Sonrió levemente al oír la respuesta de su marido, había sido tan típica de él…

¿Qué respondería ella cuando le preguntaran dentro de unos minutos cual era su último deseo? Sabía que debía pedir algo que pudieran concederle, no había que ser muy listo para saber que no les darían cualquier cosa que pidieran. La respuesta de Rodolphus pidiendo una copa de su vino favorito, bastante caro por cierto, le había parecido de un humor muy sutil para que las simples mentes de los empleados del Ministerio entendieran la ironía de su petición. ¿Había algo en Azkaban que ella pudiera desear?

La respuesta apareció casi de inmediato.

Era jodidamente fácil y brillante: Sirius.

No podía evitar querer verle después de llevar allí encerrado un año siendo inocente. ¿Se habría vuelto loco? La idea de verle sufrir le resultaba excitante, y solo de pensarlo, se mordió el labio inferior con deseo.

- Bellatrix Lestrange, como condenada a cadena perpetua en Azkaban tiene usted derecho a un último deseo antes de quedar recluida en una celda del ala de máxima seguridad, de la cual no podrá salir bajo ningún concepto, ni siquiera en caso de enfermedad grave.- dijo Cornelius Fudge, leyendo un trozo de pergamino con tono simple y protocolario.- Debe saber que en el caso de querer enviar algún mensaje al exterior, será supervisado por el cuerpo de aurores en busca de cualquier tipo de lenguaje en clave.

- Deseo ver a Sirius Black.- dijo Bellatrix rápidamente, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

De pronto, la expresión de Cornelius Fudge cambió, dudando sobre si aquella petición era demasiado arriesgada como para satisfacerla. Miró de reojo a Bartemius Crouch, pero éste parecía más ocupado observando a su hijo en el habitáculo contiguo al de Bellatrix.

- Barty…- murmuró Fudge reclamando la atención del hombre.

- ¿Qué, Cornelius?- preguntó exaltado.

- Ha pedido ver a Sirius Black…- Fudge bajó el tono de voz, de forma que a Bellatrix le resultó muy difícil entender lo que decían.- Puede que sea una estrategia para intercambiar información…

- ¿Y qué?- Crouch respondió, pero sin duda más preocupado por su hijo que por el deseo de Bellatrix.- Ninguno de los dos van a salir de aquí, así que ¿qué más da lo que tengan que decirse? No les va a servir de nada.

- Oh cierto…- en seguida Fudge se dirigió a Bellatrix, esta vez más convencido.- Está bien, verá a Sirius Black pero sólo durante media hora y mientras tanto, los dementores que la conducirán luego a su celda esperarán en la puerta por si ocurre algún percance. No dude en que actuarán con severidad si lo consideran necesario.

- De acuerdo. No importa, no será más que una entrañable charla familiar para recordar viejos tiempos.- dijo Bellatrix, a quien con que sólo le hubieran concedido cinco minutos le habría bastado.

Dicho esto, la puerta se abrió y dos dementores agarraron del brazo a Bellatrix llevándola por un sin fin de pasillos laberínticos. Durante el trayecto fue incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Sabía lo que iba a decirle. Sí, sí, lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo que pasaba era que, desgraciadamente, nunca había imaginado que se encontraría algún día en disposición de hacerlo.

El corazón le latía acelerado. Quería verle. Lo deseaba. Quería decírselo y ver su cara mientras lo hacía. No le importaba que se pudiera reír de ella por haber acabado en Azkaban, oh no, merecía la pena ir a Azkaban sólo por contárselo. Y mientras se pasaba una lengua juguetona por los labios, saboreando el momento que se avecinaba, los dementores se detuvieron frente a una de tantas celdas iguales por las que había pasado.

Allí, tumbado y aparentemente dormido, estaba Sirius. El corazón le golpeaba con tal fuerza que parecía que le iba a atravesar el pecho, el poco calor que los muros de Azkaban permitían guardar en los cuerpos, se concentró en sus mejillas, sus uñas cuidadas clavándose en las palmas de sus manos.

Allí estaba Sirius. Sus dientes blancos mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior, y su respiración contenida. Era un traidor que se merecía estar donde estaba, se merecía estar sufriendo. Su desmejora física era evidente. Desastrado, pálido, delgado, sucio, inevitablemente hermoso… Su lado Black resaltaba más que nunca cuando todo lo demás casi había desaparecido…

Un nudo de emoción amortiguó las palabras de Bellatrix, que quedaron apenas en un leve siseo.

- Sirius…

Pero fueron suficientes para que él la oyera. Sobresaltado, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla, cayó al suelo de forma estrepitosa al oír su nombre. Su nombre en la voz de Bellatrix. Parpadeó con fuerza varias veces, como si quisiera hacer desvanecer aquella visión de su pesadilla que se había transformado en realidad.

- ¿No te alegras de verme?- dijo Bellatrix con voz dulce.

Los dementores abrieron las rejas de la celda de Sirius para dejar entrar a la mujer. Sirius, desconcertado, retrocedió unos pasos hasta dar con la pared, sin despegar la vista de su prima. Pasaron miles de pensamientos por su mente, algunos de ellos tan inverosímiles como que Bellatrix había ido a sacarle de allí. Pero en seguida descubrió que no, que ella iba vestida igual que él, con la ropa de presidiario. Temió también por un instante que su castigo se viera incrementado al tener que compartir celda con ella.

- ¡Sacadla de aquí!- gritó.

Pero las rejas se habían cerrado ya, dejando a Bellatrix dentro durante media hora.

Inútilmente, Sirius trataba de retroceder, pero la pared se lo impedía y sus pies sólo hacían resbalar en el suelo de piedra. Bellatrix en cambio, se acercaba con lentitud, saboreando cada paso.

- ¡Quiere matarme!- gritó Sirius.

Ante ese anuncio, los dementores miraron al interior de la celda, pero Bellatrix respondió antes de que intentaran abrir la puerta, haciendo que volvieran a desaparecer de la entrada.

- No voy a matarte, no hoy al menos.- dijo Bellatrix.- Aunque no me extraña que pienses que podría hacerlo. Tengo motivos ¿verdad?

Sirius tragó saliva. Había estado temiendo encontrársela desde hacía años y sabía que estaba en todo su derecho de buscar venganza.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó secamente, observando cómo Bellatrix se sentaba frente a él.

- Es una larga historia.- dijo Bellatrix con desdén, encogiendo las piernas y rodeándolas con sus brazos.- Pero deberías sentirte afortunado de que haya gastado mi último deseo en venir a verte.

Sirius se encogió, tratando de alejarse de ella. Que Bellatrix hubiera deseado verle no podía significar nada más que algún retorcido plan. Y si no quería matarle ¿qué demonios quería?

Bellatrix se acercó un poco más, y Sirius pudo percibir su aroma con intensidad. Lo recordaba, más bien lo recordaba demasiado y demasiado a menudo. Ese olor que tantas veces le había recordado los errores de la adolescencia, la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento, sus deseos más oscuros… ahora lo volvía a sentir casi como una bofetada, limpio y sensual, destacando en aquella horrible celda mugrienta, inundándole la mente con recuerdos para los que no tenía palabras.

- No me siento afortunado porque vengas a verme, pero sí porque por fin hayan encerrado a alguien que se lo merece.- dijo Sirius tratando de sobreponerse, no podía permitir que la presencia de Bellatrix le amilanase.

- Tengo que admitir que estás más lúcido de lo que pensaba.- la voz de Bellatrix se tornó un susurro envenenado.- Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que eres _inocente._

Las palabras de Bellatrix hicieron reaccionar a Sirius, que se giró a mirarla para ver en sus labios una sonrisita maliciosa.

- Sirius Black la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro… ¡JA!- rió Bellatrix.- ¿Acaso creías que iba a creérmelo? Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que jamás habrías movido un dedo por nosotros.

- Ya veo que estás celosa de que ostente el título que tú deseas.- respondió Sirius, esta vez era él quien reía.

- Oh no, no es que lo desee, ¡es que es mío! Yo soy la más fiel al Señor Tenebroso.

- Me alegro por ti.- dijo Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco.- De todas formas, no sé para qué te sirve, estas aquí en Azkaban y ese loco ha muerto. Para lo que te queda de esa vida que tanto amabas, mejor te hubieras suicidado.

- Tan idiota como siempre, Sirius.- dijo Bellatrix acercando su rostro al de él, clavando en sus ojos su mirada gris.- Él volverá, lo sé, sólo eso es suficiente para mantenerme con vida para volver a su lado el día que regrese.

- Pasa un par de semanas aquí y ya verás como entonces no serás tan optimista.

- Además, aún tengo muchos motivos para querer seguir viviendo.- dijo Bellatrix acercándose al oído de Sirius.

Éste trató de apartarse, pero Bellatrix estaba inclinada sobre él, con su mano agarrándole con fuerza por el pecho impidiendo que se alejara.

- No irás a decirme que yo soy uno de esos motivos…-dijo Sirius, su voz temblando.

- Sí.- dijo Bellatrix lamiendo lentamente la mejilla sucia de Sirius.

Se quedó frío, paralizado. No sabía a qué se debía aquello. Su corazón le latía como hacía más de un año que no lo hacía, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente, aquel olor y el tacto suave de la lengua de Bellatrix sobre su piel… Aquellos malditos recuerdos… No podía estar ocurriendo, su cuerpo no podía estar despertando, no…

- Venganza…- susurró.

Sirius la apartó de un empujón, mirando cómo ella se reía de él. Había sido muy estúpido por tan sólo pensar que Bellatrix estaba allí para declararle su amor, tal vez para olvidar el pasado. Tendría que haber recordado que estaba allí para algún oscuro motivo.

- Adelante ¡véngate!- dijo cogiéndola de los hombros, necesitaba que hiciera lo que fuera pero que dejara de mirarle riéndose.- Yo no tengo ni amo a quien servir ni nada por lo que vivir, si me matas me harías un gran favor.

- Te he dicho que no voy a matarte.- dijo Bellatrix apartando las manos de Sirius de sus hombros.- Y creo que sí tienes un motivo por el que vivir. ¿Vas a permitir que Pettigrew siga con vida?

- Si pudiera matarle con mis propias manos, lo haría.- dijo Sirius, como si estrangulara una rata imaginaria.- Pero no puedo salir de aquí…

De repente se quedó callado, observando aquella odiosa sonrisa de suficiencia en Bellatrix.

- Tú… ¿Tú sabías que Peter era el traidor?- preguntó Sirius con desesperación.

No se paró a pensar en otra cosa que en que alguien supiera de antemano que Peter era el traidor y no hubiera hecho nada por impedir la muerte de Lily y James. Le era totalmente inconcebible.

- No supimos que estaba de nuestro lado hasta el día que nos contó dónde se escondían los Potter.- respondió Bellatrix, divertida al ver la cara horrorizada de Sirius. Era obvio que recordar todo aquello no le era agradable.- Nos los entregó en bandeja, un plan perfecto.

- No tan perfecto para vosotros, sé realista, Bellatrix.

- Claro que no, quitando ese detalle, para mí fue perfecto.- dijo Bellatrix, entrecerrando los ojos y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

- No te atribuyas méritos.

Bellatrix se aproximó otra vez hacia Sirius, cuya espalda descansaba sobre la pared, caminaba a gatas con una mirada lujuriosa, sentándose definitivamente a horcajadas sobre Sirius.

- Apártate de mí.- exclamó Sirius, intentando que la mujer se retirara antes de que advirtiera la excitación que le había producido la caricia de su lengua sobre la piel.

Los muslos de Bellatrix se apretaron contra las piernas de Sirius, inclinándose sobre su rostro con una mano en su mejilla, y la otra apretándole con fuerza contra la pared de piedra.

- Esa noche tuve más méritos de los que imaginas.- dijo acercándose a sus labios que casi se rozaban.

Sirius trató de romper la cercanía con los labios de Bellatrix, pero las uñas de la mujer se clavaron en su mejilla, impidiéndoselo.

- No sueñes. El mérito fue todo de tu querido amo.- dijo Sirius mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Bellatrix sonrió, sus labios rozaron los de Sirius, sin llegar a besarlos, con su lengua recorrió su contorno, humedeciéndolos despacio, intentando provocar que le suplicara un beso.

- Es una parte secreta que vas a tener el privilegio de conocer.

Los ojos grises de Sirius se abrieron desmesurados, trató de hablar, pero los labios de Bellatrix le callaron. Su lengua le reclamó con violencia e insistencia, sus dientes se clavaron lujuriosos en sus labios casi haciéndole sangrar. Pero no podía evitar seguir aquel juego. Tenía lo que se merecía, era lo justo, y lo deseaba… Deseaba que todo aquello acabara como debía ser, con Bellatrix obligándole a besarla, siendo él el dominado. La imagen de una Bellatrix adolescente surcada en lágrimas por fin desaparecería de su mente.

Sin darse cuenta, sus manos ascendían por los muslos desnudos de la mujer, su piel suave, tan suave como la recordaba. Y ella continuaba besándole, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, notando sus pechos firmes a través de la áspera tela, sus caderas rozando a conciencia su más que evidente erección.

Sus manos se deslizaron por la cara interna de las piernas de Bellatrix. Ella descendió hasta su cuello para cubrirlo de besos y mordiscos. Su cabello negro y sedoso era una caricia sobre su mejilla. Bajó hasta sus pechos, acariciándolos, buscando besarlos con sus labios aunque tuviera que ser sobre aquella horrenda ropa.

Pero las manos de Bellatrix en su pelo le detuvieron. Sus dedos se enredaron con fuerza, igual fuerza con la que sus caderas empujaron contra su entrepierna. De un tirón brusco hizo que alzara la vista para mirarla, con los labios entreabiertos y húmedos por los besos apasionados.

- ¿Quieres saber cual fue la última palabra de Potter?- preguntó Bellatrix sonriendo y abriendo sus ojos en un gesto intrigante y malicioso.

Apartó de inmediato sus manos de los muslos de su prima. Su respiración se cortó y una mirada horrorizada esperó lo que realmente no quería oír.

- Mi nombre, Sirius. Yo estaba allí, y recuerdo cómo el Señor Tenebroso acabó con su vida cuando aún notaba su cuerpo caliente bajo mis piernas. Una venganza excitante ¿verdad?

Sirius hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para empujarla lejos de él. Bellatrix cayó a un lado mientras él corría a la puerta de la celda gritando con los ojos empañados.

- ¡SACADLA DE AQUÍ!

Bellatrix en cambio, sabía que aún le quedaban algunos minutos para acabar aquello que se había propuesto. Sin moverse del sitio y sin acusar el dolor de haber caído en un golpe seco contra la piedra, habló a Sirius con voz melosa.

- He venido a contarte los detalles, Sirius. Pensé que te gustaría saberlo, puede que te haga más amena tu estancia en Azkaban.- dijo Bellatrix mirándole con ojos inocentes mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Sirius.

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Dios, espero que bien T.T Es raro, lo sé, pero es la idea que me rondaba la cabecita desde que escribí Open till dawn (quien lo haya leído sabrá por qué lo digo)**

**En el siguiente sabremos más cositas, como qué pasó el día en que los Potter murieron y también por qué Bellatrix quiere vengarse de Sirius (y de James, pero ya se vengó jejeej)**

**Así que nada, espero que alguien lea esto y me diga su opinión. Se agradecen muchísimo los reviews pero no las maldiciones imperdonables, howlers y avadas electrónicos XDDD.**

**Besitos y hasta la próxima.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Holitas!**

**Bueno, ya lo advertí en el primer capítulo, pero tengo que hacerlo de nuevo jejejeje. Este capítulo es MUY FUERTE, así que si produce algún trauma psicológico a alguien, que no venga a echarme la culpa XDDDD.**

**Dios, me ha quedado largo ¬¬, pero bueno, aún así me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, y creo que me gusta cómo quedó. Echaba de menos escribir algo fuerte, ya ni me acuerdo cual fue el último lemon que escribí… Pero cuando lo leáis veréis que lo de Open till dawn no es nada en comparación con éste XDDDDD.**

**De todas formas, creo que debería retirar lo de tortura… Yo más bien diría que hay violencia, pero tanto como tortura… Bueno, mejor me espero a que me comentéis jejejeje. Estoy un poco frustrada con este ff porque se ve que no le gusta mucho a la gente T.T Lo entiendo, porque es muy fuerte, y porque en el primer capítulo me pasé asustando a la peña XDDDDD.**

**Así que eso, que este capítulo es muy FUERTE. Podéis imaginarlo… un lemon que me ha ocupado casi 15 páginas en word…¬¬**

**Antes de nada, gracias a Joanne por ayudarme cuando me quedé atascada en la conversación del principio de lo del lemon. Y bueno, quiero dedica este ff a Samantha Bellatrix Evans por ser quien más insistentemente me ha pedido el Bella/James ;-D (aunque el Bella/James va a ser en el siguiente capítulo)**

**Espero que os guste (Dios, estoy asustada T.T)**

CAPÍTULO 2:

Creía que la conocía, pero ahora confirmaba que era aún peor de lo que se había imaginado. No podía creer que fuera capaz de decir aquello poniendo esa cara inocente, era imposible que fuera capaz de decir esas palabras envenenadas escondidas en un susurro dulce y cálido.

Pero ella era capaz de eso y mucho más, como lo estaba demostrando al utilizar su único deseo para asegurarse que nuevas pesadillas acudieran a la mente de Sirius para el resto de sus días en Azkaban.

No podía ser tan retorcida, pero, definitivamente, lo era. Los recuerdos de Sirius comenzaron a revolverse en su conciencia. El hombre, con la mirada fija en su prima, mientras sus ojos no cesaban de llorar, llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo que de nuevo, aquel recuerdo volvía. Verla allí, sentada en el suelo, mirándole con esa sonrisa de satisfacción, parecía ser feliz, que sólo el hecho de hacerle sufrir hacía que acabar en Azkaban mereciera la pena.

Y sentía unas ganas sobrehumanas de matarla. Sentía que Bellatrix estaba en su derecho de vengarse, pero no de aquella forma cruel, porque por mucho que Bellatrix llorara aquella noche hacía años atrás, sabía que podía haberlo evitado si hubiese querido.

Y ese vacío volvía, el frío apoderándose de su interior. Después de un año en Azkaban, había acabado acostumbrándose a ese efecto que producían los dementores en los presos, pero esta vez, volvía más fuerte, doliéndole.

A lo largo de esos meses, muchos recuerdos terribles habían vuelto en diversas ocasiones. Éste era uno de ellos, de los más habituales, aunque en ese preciso momento, era cuando se convirtió en el peor de todos.

Cuando Bellatrix terminara de contarle lo que había venido a explicarle, la escena de James muriendo acompañaría a ese recuerdo, ambos a la par ostentando la peor de sus memorias. Él no había estado presente, pero estaba seguro de que las palabras de Bellatrix serían claras y precisas, y que su mente se encargaría de hacer el resto, sólo por atormentarle con la imagen de algo que pudo ser evitado.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Junio de 1978, Hogwarts.

Se nota que a esas alturas de la noche, la fiesta empieza a decaer. Probablemente, la mitad de los alumnos estarán en los jardines, disfrutando de la última noche que pasaremos en Hogwarts. Y lo más raro es que, en esta última noche en que seremos Los Merodeadores, ahora mismo estoy solo. Siempre pensé que pasaríamos la fiesta de graduación juntos hasta el final, pero no, y admito que esperaba divertirme más de lo que lo estoy haciendo. Estoy en un rincón, sentado y bostezando. Puedo ver a Remus hablando con una amiga suya mientras beben y ríen. Peter… hace rato que lo perdí de vista, conociéndole puede que lleve ya horas durmiendo. Y James, hace exactamente cuarenta y siete minutos que se fue a acompañar a Lily a la Torre de Gryffindor. En otras circunstancias, podría imaginar por qué tarda tanto en volver, pero viendo el estado en que Lily se encontraba un rato antes, intuyo que no sería capaz ni de subir dos escalones seguidos sin ayuda. No puedo creer que un par de copas de ponche la hayan dejado tan mal, si es que estas prefectas no aguantan nada, tanto estudio y tanta responsabilidad no debe ser bueno.

Empiezo a tantear la posibilidad de irme a dormir también. Lo sé, es patético, pero más patético sería quedarme dormido en medio del Gran Comedor en plena fiesta de graduación.

Por suerte para mí, cuando ya empiezo a dar escandalosas cabezadas, aparece James. Mi salvación. No tarda en encontrarme, pues el hecho de que esté solo es algo suficientemente impactante como para llamar la atención. Le veo acercarse y, no sé si son ilusiones mías, pero me da la impresión de que está menos sobrio que cuando se marchó.

Y lo noto en cuanto se deja caer en la silla que está a mi lado. Despide un olor intenso a whisky de fuego.

- Deberías ver la que hay montada en la sala común. Mucho mejor que este petardo de fiesta.

- Ya veo, por lo visto corre el whisky de fuego que da gusto.

- ¿Vamos?

- Sí, mejor será, me estoy aburriendo como una ostra.

Al levantarme, noto un ligero mareo que me obliga a centrarme en mantener el equilibrio. Deben haber sido el par de copas que me he tomado mientras esperaba a James, pero no estoy borracho, aún puedo caminar en línea recta y hablar sin que se me trabe la lengua.

James y yo salimos al vestíbulo, subimos un par de tramos de escaleras y cuando llegamos al cuarto piso, en lugar de seguir hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, James toma el corredor contrario.

- ¿No íbamos a la fiesta?- pregunto yo, deseando dejar de subir escaleras.

- Shh.- susurra.- No te lo vas a creer, pero antes cuando subía con Lily vi a Peter y a esa tal Rose Gibbons ir por aquí, e iban muy acaramelados.

- ¡No! ¿En serio?- pregunto riéndome al imaginarme la escena.

- Totalmente, y eso es algo digno de ver ¿no?

- La verdad es que la idea de mirar no es lo que más me atrae en este momento.- digo, frustrado por no poder disfrutar de un fin de fiesta a lo grande como me merezco.

- Peor es nada.

- Supongo.- digo encogiéndome de hombros y siguiendo a James por el pasillo.

Avanzamos unos metros, todo está bastante oscuro, por lo que en seguida podemos distinguir luz a través de las rendijas de una puerta.

- ¡Ajá! Ahí los tenemos.- dice James parándose frente a la puerta.

- Eso es el baño de las chicas.

- ¿Y?

- Que puede ser cualquiera quien esté ahí dentro.

James, por lo visto no tiene mucha intención de escuchar lo que digo, y simplemente se limita a pegar su oído a la puerta, intentando oír algo.

- No se oye nada.

- ¿Porque tal vez no esté ocurriendo nada?- digo yo. El subir tantas escaleras me ha vuelto a provocar mareo y prefiero estar en la sala común que perdiendo el tiempo.

James abre la puerta despacio.

- Entra.

- ¿Por qué yo?

Pero antes de que me responda, me ha dado un empujón y ya estoy dentro.

Intentando no hacer ruido, camino hasta que puedo ver la habitación entera. Y entonces me quedo parado. Oigo el agua correr débilmente y observo que allí está Bellatrix. La garganta se me seca contra mi voluntad. Su mano, mojada por el agua, acaricia su nuca, refrescando su piel. Un cuello estilizado y blanco, perfecto, que puedo ver por primera vez ahora que su largo cabello negro no ondea airado tras discutir conmigo sino que está elegantemente recogido. Se inclina de nuevo a tomar más agua en su mano y la túnica negra y ceñida revelan una figura sensual, una estrecha cintura y unas caderas de vértigo, la exquisita tela se amolda en el gesto a unos muslos bien formados y unas nalgas redondeadas.

Y yo sólo quiero huír de allí, porque la odio y la deseo con toda mi alma.

Oigo la puerta cerrarse tras de mí y ella también lo oye. Alza la cabeza, y en el reflejo que me devuelve el espejo veo, entre el blanco y el negro, sus ojos grises abiertos por la sorpresa, una mirada contrariada, y unos labios entreabiertos y rojo intenso, recién pintados.

Y James en ese instante, ya está junto a mí, y no sé si es por el efecto del alcohol, pero veo que su rostro debe ser muy parecido al mío en ese momento. Ojos destelleantes y respiración inexistente.

- ¿No sabéis que esto es un baño de chicas? No sé cómo os habéis graduado sin ni siquiera saber leer.- dice, girándose hacia nosotros.

Y con esto, la cosa empeora notablemente. Ahora la veo de frente y no puedo apartar mi vista de su escote, que deja ver gran parte de sus delicados hombros, su clavícula marcada, la insinuación de sus pechos…

Veo que James avanza un par de pasos, obnubilado como yo. Las tornas habituales han cambiado, por primera vez, somos nosotros los que estamos nerviosos en presencia de una mujer. Ella, aparte de molesta por nuestra interrupción, más bien diría que lo está por ser nosotros en concreto, no muestra ningún tipo de intranquilidad ni temor.

Porque… ¿debería tener miedo? Porque yo, en esos instantes, tengo miedo de mí mismo. De hecho, dudo tanto de mi autocontrol, que ni se me ocurre pensar en por qué, de repente, James la mira con ojos lascivos.

Veo que ella permanece en el mismo sitio, sin impresionarle que James se acerque. Nunca nos ha tenido miedo, ni siquiera ahora que está a nuestra merced, ni siquiera ahora que, es evidente que apenas respondemos de nuestros actos.

Mientras ella se limita a sonreír, con esa sonrisa de superioridad a la que estoy tan acostumbrado, aún tengo tiempo de pensar con lucidez. A pesar de que no quiero hacer caso a mi conciencia, termino advirtiéndole.

- Será mejor que te vayas, Bellatrix.- digo, y a la vez siento que todo mi interior, todos esos deseos reprimidos, que por un instante habían creído que iban a ser liberados, se revuelven contra mí.

Noto que James se vuelve a mirarme como si acabara de cometer un sacrilegio. Ella, también me mira, fijamente. Esa sonrisa que deseo borrar de su cara ya sea con un beso o con una bofetada.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?- sus ojos clavados en mí me hacen estremecer. No sé si por saber que sólo me mira ahora a mí y sólo a mí, o porque sé que está cavando su propia tumba.- ¿Acaso veníais buscando intimidad y os he fastidiado el plan?

Pero ¿cómo se atreve a decir eso? ¡Eso! Supongo que está bromeando, pero me doy cuenta de que mis ojos ya se han abierto en exceso y ella ya está satisfecha, porque eso es lo que siempre busca y lo que mejor hace; provocarme.

- No has fastidiado ningún plan, sino todo lo contrario.- dice James.

Definitivamente, James está borracho, ya que su reacción normal habría sido poner el grito en el cielo ante tal insinuación. Está borracho, muy borracho, porque de otro modo no podría entender su actitud. Sé que odia a Bellatrix tanto como yo, que siempre ha deseado darle una buena lección, pero… ¿Y si quizás siempre deseó…? No, no es posible, el único que puede odiarla y desearla soy yo.

- Oh, vaya ¿es que pensáis invitarme a que mire?- ríe.

Y encima se ríe. Por Merlín, que se vaya, ¡que huya!

- Al menos tengo que reconocer que Sirius es una opción mucho mejor que esa sangre sucia.- dice con regocijo.- No sé cómo puedes acostarte con ella sin que te produzca náuseas. Qué asco…

James avanza un par de pasos más, y Bellatrix sigue sin moverse de su sitio. Aunque mi amigo camine con decisión, se tambalea ligeramente.

- Como vuelvas a decir algo de Lily…

Sé que está intentando amenazarla, pero su voz tomada no resulta nada amenazadora. Conozco a Bellatrix y sé lo que va a hacer.

- Sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sangre sucia…

Exactamente eso.

- Evans es una puta sangre sucia que no merece vivir, lo mismo que Lupin y todo vuestro repugnante grupo. ¿Y qué vas a hacerme ahora? ¿Eh? Si no eres ni capaz de mantenerte en pie. Me dais asco, todos vosotros.

Sé que debería intervenir, porque yo ya la he escuchado tantas veces decir que eso, que ya ni me impresiona, pero James no. Bellatrix se adelanta, parece que por fin ha decidido marcharse, aunque James no se aparta, por lo visto aún no está satisfecho con la discusión. Ella le empuja para apartarlo de su camino y James se tambalea y cae. Dios, está más borracho de lo que pensaba. En otro momento, quizás hubiera dicho o hecho algo por defender a mi amigo, pero ahora lo único que quiero es que Bellatrix se marche cuanto antes, por eso sigo quieto, observando como si nada de aquello fuera conmigo.

- Con un poco de suerte puede que no os vuelva a ver nunca más.- dice Bellatrix.

Esa frase me sacude todo el cuerpo con una oleada ardiente. Puede que tenga razón, fuera de Hogwarts no hay nada que tengamos en común. Tengo ante mí la ocasión perfecta, pero aún así, mi conciencia sigue diciéndome que la deje marchar.

La veo darse la vuelta, al igual que veo que James se levanta del suelo. No sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero parpadeo, entre asustado y excitado, cuando en una fracción de segundo, James la ha alcanzado y se ha abalanzado sobre ella.

Se oye un golpe seco. Bellatrix está en el suelo y James sobre ella, impidiendo que se levante. Mi prima, aunque visiblemente dolida y algo aturdida por el tremendo golpe que se ha llevado en la cabeza, aún tiene el valor de reírse.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer, Potter?- pregunta.

Cree que va a poder librarse fácilmente de él, igual que antes, pero ahora la situación es distinta. James está encima y es más alto y fuerte que ella, aunque forcejea no puede quitárselo de encima.

James no contesta, sabe que la tiene a su merced, no importa que Bellatrix se revuelva debajo porque no puede salir de allí. Una bofetada que resuena en toda la habitación consigue borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Estoy horrorizado pero muy excitado a la vez. Verla así siempre ha sido uno de mis mayores deseos, doblegada, siendo nosotros los que tenemos el control sobre ella por primera vez.

Sus piernas se mueven, apretadas entre las fuertes piernas de James. Uno de sus zapatos se desprende y rueda unos metros, su pie delicado resbala sobre el suelo de piedra una y otra vez tratando de encontrar un apoyo donde ejercer fuerza contra el cuerpo de mi amigo. La túnica se desliza, sus piernas hermosas a la vista. Deseo que James se aparte de ella para poder verlas en toda su longitud.

- Darte lo que te mereces, no nos vamos a ver nunca más ¿no?- dice James.

Por lo visto, James ha tenido el mismo pensamiento que yo, por eso estoy paralizado. Ya es demasiado tarde, creo, Bellatrix debería haberme hecho caso cuando le di la oportunidad. Veo la mano de James golpearla de nuevo, y la cara de Bellatrix choca con el suelo. En ese instante me está mirando, el golpe le ha partido el labio y está sangrando, mezclándose la sangre con su carmín del mismo color, sólo que éste aún está casi en perfecto estado y la sangre ahora corre por su mentón formando un pequeño charco en el suelo bajo su mejilla. Y me está mirando, y por primera vez veo algo de miedo en sus ojos. No habla, sólo me mira, pero está pidiéndome que haga algo.

Juraría que intenta decirme, con esos ojos lacrimosos por el dolor, que la libere. Pero no sabe que no voy a poder hacerlo. La tengo ahí, frente a mí, y sé que puedo hacer con ella todo lo que quiera, y no puedo soportar el escalofrío que ese pensamiento me produce. Hacer todo lo que quiera…

El otro zapato cae en otra dirección. James, ahora sentado a horcajadas sobre ella, la sujeta de la túnica, incorporándola. Ella le golpea con fuerza, las gafas de James también caen al suelo, su camisa está desgarrada, a lo largo de su cara y su cuello hay profundos arañazos, pero a él no parecen importarle.

- Puto cabrón, te arrepentirás de esto.- dice Bellatrix. Le escupe y la cara de James se mancha por las gotas de su sangre.

- Oh no, no me voy a arrepentir, siempre quise ponerte en tu lugar ¿sabes?

Con una mano la sigue manteniendo alzada, la otra, se posa en su cuello, haciendo presión. Bellatrix tose, escupiendo más sangre de su boca herida. La túnica ahora está arrugada en su cintura ya que sus piernas intentan golpear a James con las rodillas, pero no puede. Me da igual el motivo por el que están abiertas, pero no puedo dejar de mirarlas, el interior de sus muslos, sus exquistas caderas desnudas, esa ropa interior que siempre imaginé…

Comprendo que debo actuar, de lo contrario, a James podría írsele la mano y acabar estrangulándola. Me acerco, aunque quiero y no quiero hacerlo. Cierro un instante los ojos, y mi conciencia habla por última vez, pero ya me es imposible oírla. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella… la excitación que eso me produce empieza a dolerme.

Ella me ve, abre los ojos más. No puede decir nada porque la mano de James oprime su garganta y su rostro comienza a ponerse morado.

No sé qué es lo que está pensando sobre mí, pero dudo mucho que sea lo que en esos momentos pasa por mi mente. Odio y deseo juntos son una combinación peligrosa.

El último pensamiento del que soy responsable es que cada vez que me aburro, suceden cosas terribles.

- Déjala, James.- digo, agachándome junto a ellos.

James me mira con incomprensión, aunque me obedece. Tal vez se haya dado cuenta de que ya era suficiente, su cara está cubierta de sangre, mezclándose la suya propia con la de Bellatrix, sangra por la nariz, tiene surcos sanguinolentos por toda la piel visible de su cuerpo.

Esas uñas clavadas en su pecho… me producen celos.

James se aparta del cuerpo de mi prima. En el momento en que la presión sobre su cuello cede, ella tose, aspirando con energía para recuperar todo el aire posible. Aprovecho ese instante para ocupar el lugar que antes ocupaba mi amigo. Ahora soy yo quien está sobre ella, mis piernas son las que se aprietan contra su cuerpo. La miro. Me mira, con una expresión que mi estado no se para a cuestionar. El maquillaje de sus ojos está emborronado, la sangre comienza a secarse sobre su piel y su cuello. La túnica se ha descolocado, dejando por completo desnudos sus hombros, quizás rota en alguna parte. Su cabello está alborotado, ahora precariamente sostenido, algunos mechones han escapado, pegándose a su rostro por el sudor y la sangre, cayendo sobre su nuca y su escote. Y lágrimas negras brotan de sus ojos, el maquillaje mezclado con las lágrimas traza un camino por ambas mejillas y caen hasta su pecho, perdiéndose entre ellos.

No puedo soportarlo. No puedo soportarlo. Mi pecho va a estallar al igual que mi entrepierna. Es mi deseo hecho realidad y sé que me arrepentiré de ello, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Sus ojos me suplican algo, brillantes entre las manchas oscuras que ahora son sus ojos. Bellatrix suplicando… es lo más excitante que podía imaginar. Pero por desgracia para ella, esa noche soy yo quien tiene el control.

Mi mano descarga toda la rabia acumulada con los años sobre su mandíbula. Su rostro gira con violencia. Me duele el puño y no sé si el crujido que he notado eran sus huesos o los míos. Su rostro regresa frente al mío por la inercia del golpe, su boca está entreabierta por el dolor.

Y yo me inclino sobre ella, noto su respiración jadeante, noto cómo se revuelve debajo de mí. Estoy seguro de que ha notado mi excitación rozando su vientre. Acerco mis labios a los suyos y siento sus dedos en mi cabello, agarrándolos con fuerza. Me duele, pero no me importa, con una mano sujeto firmemente su muñeca contra el suelo, intenta clavarme las uñas, no lo consigue.

Mis labios casi rozan los suyos, estoy deseando saborear su sangre, esa que ella tanto ama. Extrañamente no cierra la boca sino que parece estar esperándome.

- Como me muerdas, te dejaré sin dientes.- digo en un susurro que acaricia su piel, el tono es dulce como si fuera una declaración de amor.

Oigo a James reir detrás de mi por mi comentario.

Me doy miedo, esta noche soy un monstruo pero ella tiene toda la culpa. No sé cómo he sido capaz de decir eso, lo que sé es que hoy soy capaz de hacerlo y ella parece haber entendido que digo la verdad, porque beso sus labios, despacio y no intenta evitarlo.

Su cuerpo sigue retorciéndose, pero su boca me deja que la bese. Mi lengua recorre sus labios rojos, su sangre seca se derrite al contacto de mi saliva. Sabe deliciosa, igual que ella. Recorro su mentón, que ahora ya no tiene sangre, sólo la mancha débil que ha dejado mi saliva al limpiarla. Vuelvo a su boca, el contacto de mi lengua con la herida que le ha hecho James, hace que gima por el escozor, pero yo no le hago caso e insisto un poco más, trazando pequeños círculos a su alrededor, disfrutando de su sabor. No me extraña que adore tanto su sangre, es como un manjar divino. La mano que tengo libre acaricia su mejilla. Se retuerce un poco ya que es evidente que le duele, veo que está empezando a formarse un moratón debido a mi bofetada. Sigo acariciándola, besando su mejilla dolorida, su herida, como si así pudiera curarla. Sus dedos siguen tirando de mi cabello, es lógico.

Por fin regreso a sus labios, los delineo con mi lengua, me deleito con la abertura de su boca, despacio, haciendo que poco a poco se vayan abriendo. Siento sus dientes y me aventuro entre ellos. Ahora mismo puede morderme, pero sabe que es mejor que no lo haga. No me gustaría nada tener que dejarla desdentada. Siento su lengua cálida y suave. Presiono aún más mis labios contra los suyos para facilitarme la tarea, y ella abre más la boca, uniendo su lengua a la mía.

Los dos gemimos por el contacto. Sus dedos aflojan la presión en mis cabellos y lentamente se deslizan hasta caer sobre mi espalda. Sus piernas han dejado de moverse y ahora tiemblan sobre el suelo. Un escalofrío me recorre toda la espalda, mis muslos se tensan y mi excitación aumenta.

Mi lengua explora su boca, jugando con la suya, enredadas en un juego apasionado. Ahora ella es la que se introduce en mí, ahora soy yo quien puede morderla, pero soy consciente de que ya con esto le he hecho mucho daño. Humillación es una palabra que Bellatrix jamás se imaginó vivir.

Me besa con suavidad, y yo no logro comprender cómo es capaz de hacerlo así, cómo es capaz de dejar de debatirse bajo mi cuerpo. Imagino que no quiere ser torturada más y se ha rendido, aunque rendición tampoco es una palabra que Bellatrix conozca.

Y yo tampoco estoy en condiciones de preguntarme qué razones son las que mueven a Bellatrix a besarme como lo hace, deleitándose, derritiéndome. Porque ella simplemente está ahí para que yo haga lo que quiera.

La mano que descansa en mi espalda agarra mi camisa, arrugándola para facilitarse el acceso a mi piel. Se interna bajo la tela y me acaricia. Y yo sigo sin comprender nada y sin poder preguntarme nada. Aflojo la presión sobre su muñeca, que hace un rato que ha dejado de luchar, mis dedos, antes violentos, buscan los suyos, y los recibe, entrelazándose con los míos, ambas manos cerrándose entre sí con fuerza.

Mientras seguimos besándonos, mi otra mano busca su cabello, lo acaricia enlazando algunos de sus mechones suaves, descendiendo el contacto por la suave piel de su cuello, su clavícula, sus hombros, sus pechos. Los noto tersarse debajo de mí cuando los rozo sobre el maltrecho vestido. Los rodeo con ternura. La presión de sus uñas clavándose en mi espalda cuando jugueteo con sus pezones endurecidos me vuelve a provocar otra sacudida.

Dejo de besar su boca, aunque me duela hacerlo, porque aún me queda mucho por descubrir de ese cuerpo anhelado. Al separarme de ella, veo que ladea la cabeza, apoyándola sobre la piedra, sus ojos grises están abiertos pero sin mirar a nada en concreto, lo único que demuestra que siguen con vida, son las lágrimas que repiquetean contra el suelo.

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad me golpea de repente. Le he hecho daño, demasiado, creo. Siempre he querido devolverle el sufrimiento que ella me ha hecho pasar, pero al ver su expresión vacía me he dado cuenta de que he traspasado los límites. Ella jamás me haría daño físico, mientras ella está cubierta de sangre y moratones yo estoy intacto.

Aunque sigo odiándola, también sigo deseándola. Desciendo hasta su cuello, besándolo con fuerza, dejándole marcas de pasión en vez de dolor. Mi mano se interna dentro de su vestido, acariciando sus pechos con delicadeza, la piel tensa, su dureza… indican de algún modo que, involuntariamente o no, responden agradecidos a mis atenciones.

Quiero reconfortarla, que esos ojos dejen de estar vacíos para que llameen de pasión, que me supliquen, pero no que la deje marchar, sino que continúe hasta el fin.

Sus dedos aprietan los míos, sus ojos se han cerrado, aunque siguen llorando. Se han cerrado para que no pueda ver que su cuerpo responde, que sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de vida de nuevo.

Su mano deja un recorrido enrojecido sobre la piel de mi espalda, abandona esa parte para alcanzar con suavidad mi trasero. Cuando abro su túnica de un tirón, dejando a la vista su sujetador, su vientre plano y sensual, y aparto la prenda con los dientes, haciendo que sus pechos queden liberados a merced de mis labios, ella se agarra con fuerza a mí, me presiona, hunde los dedos en mi trasero y me acaricia con más fuerza internándose por detrás entre mis muslos.

Siento que voy a estallar, dejo escapar un gemido que choca contra el rosado pezón que tengo entre mis labios, duro por el contacto de mi lengua, la piel de sus pechos ya húmeda de mi saliva y erizada. Redondos, perfectos, aparto mi boca para descansar mi mejilla entre ellos y admirarlos, cubriendo uno con mi mano, deseando que fueran míos para siempre.

Oigo un gemido, pero no proviene ni de Bellatrix ni de mí. Aparto mi vista de esos pechos divinos y observo a James. Los signos de violencia son evidentes, pero veo que se está tocando. Me hace gracia la imagen. Nunca he visto a James masturbarse, pero no puedo culparle, imagino que lo que está viendo es demasiado excitante. Está borracho, no creo que en este momento pueda ser consciente de lo que está haciendo en presencia de otros. De todas formas, todo lo que está ocurriendo esta noche, es absolutamente surrealista. Aunque ahora estoy seguro de que James no pretendía hacer nada más que pegarle a Bellatrix, está claro que lo que ha visto ha despertado su apetito sexual. El alcohol a veces juega esas malas pasadas, supongo.

Me siento en la obligación de invitarle. No porque lo desee, ya que yo deseo a Bellatrix sólo para mí, pero es mi mejor amigo, no puedo dejarle así, tan sólo mirándome. Después de todo, siendo objetivos, si ahora estoy besando a Bellatrix se lo debo a él. Aunque sea por una horrible coincidencia del destino.

Hago un gesto de invitación con la cabeza y James se aproxima a nosotros. En los escasos metros que nos separan ha dejado caer toda la ropa que tenía en el suelo. Ahora está desnudo y con una erección tremenda.

Dios, y yo debo estar aún peor.

Bellatrix, al verle aproximarse, me mira con expresión de horror.

- No. Él no.- dice.

Me sorprendo. Intuyo que a mí me lo está permitiendo porque no le he hecho tanto daño como James.

- No va a pegarte más.- digo.- O los dos o ninguno.

Me mira de nuevo, con la típica expresión con que siempre lo hace. Con suficiencia y altanería.

- Ya que sois tan amables de darme a elegir… Creo que es obvio que ninguno, yo no he buscado nada de esto. Me las pagaréis.- dice.

Y yo estoy aún encima suyo, aún noto su piel palpitante. No puedo permitir que esto acabe así. Llevo una mano a sus muslos, adentrándome por la cara interna de los mismos y la aprieto contra su entrepierna. Sonrío porque, por mucho que esté diciendo lo contrario, puedo mostrarle mi mano mojada por su excitación, y debe estarlo mucho, porque la humedad ha traspasado su ropa interior.

- A mí me parece que esto no dice lo mismo.- digo.

Me levanto y me coloco junto a James. Ella se levanta también, su túnica está destrozada, y con el gesto, su recogido termina desbaratándose, su larga melena ondea sensualmente hasta detenerse, revuelta. Gruñe al ver mi mano brillante, mojada. No quiere dar su brazo a torcer. Veo que se inclina para coger uno de los zapatos, y entonces yo, sabiendo que me mira, llevo la mano hasta mis labios, saboreándola indirectamente.

Es el éxtasis. No puedo dejar que se vaya, mi lengua recorre mi propia mano, con avidez. Necesito ese sabor, directamente de ella, o moriré de un instante a otro.

Bellatrix se estremece al verme hacerlo, jadea levemente y su parpadeo se extiende un par de segundos más de lo que habría sido normal. Sé que sabe que me estoy muriendo por hacerlo, le excita saber que me puede tener entre sus piernas sólo con decir que sí, y ella…lo está deseando aunque no quiera admitirlo.

Recoge un zapato y se lo pone. No, no puede irse. ¿Cómo puede ser capaz de reprimir la excitación que yo sé que la está torturando? De reojo, noto que James observa mi mano con lujuria. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se la ofrezco y ambos la lamemos mirándola a ella.

Bellatrix contiene la respiración. ¿Va a poderse resistir a eso? Lo dudo mucho.

James y yo la observamos con los labios brillantes. Ella cierra los ojos nuevamente, pero en seguida da media vuelta, sin arriesgarse a ir a por el otro zapato que descansa cerca de nosotros.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Decirle a Lestrange que termine la faena porque te hemos puesto cachonda y eres tan cobarde de no continuar hasta el final?- dice James.

Se detiene y se vuelve hacia nosotros.

- ¿Por qué no vas y le dices a la sangre sucia que te gusta follarte a las mujeres después de pegarles? Apuesto a que no lo sabe. Esto no va a quedar así.

- ¡Te he dicho que no hables así de Lily!- grita James.

Veo a mi amigo correr hacia ella. Bellatrix intenta huir, pero con un zapato de tacón menos se le hace dificultoso. Su túnica rota se le desliza cayendo al suelo. Por mucho que intenta escapar, aún estando medio desnuda, James le tiene ventaja y la alcanza antes de que llegue a la puerta.

- Desde luego que esto no va a acabar así.- dice, agarrándola de su larga melena.

Ella patalea, y le alcanza un par de veces, pero aún así James acaba por estamparla contra la encimera de los lavabos. La coge por la cintura, ella sigue pataleando en el aire y con brusquedad la sienta en la fría pieza de mármol. Oigo un crujido. Es el cristal del espejo resquebrajándose. La cabeza de Bellatrix resbala, dejando un rastro de sangre.

Corro hacia él, horrorizado por dos cosas. La primera, porque Bellatrix no se mueve, la segunda, porque creo que James no se ha dado cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, está más preocupado por deshacerse de las bragas de Bellatrix que por mirar el espejo roto y cubierto de sangre. ¡No puede hacerlo! Le veo levantándola un poco, las bonitas braguitas de mi prima empiezan a deslizarse con brusquedad. ¡No puede quitarme ese privilegio! ¡Me pertenece!

- ¡Imbécil, la has matado!- grito, apartando sus manos de ella.

James se detiene y la observa algo asustado. Bellatrix sigue sin moverse, su torso ahora descansa sobre el mármol. Las manos de mi amigo la sueltan, la ropa interior, a la altura de las rodillas, cae por sí sola ceremoniosamente al suelo.

Y tiene las piernas entreabiertas, y puedo ver su sexo llamándome. Sacudo la cabeza tratando de pensar con claridad, es totalmente insano quedarme extasiado mirándolo, poniéndome aún más caliente si cabe, cuando ella no reacciona. Tengo que hacer algo, pero mi mente y mi cuerpo ponen en primer lugar la idea de follármela en vez de reanimarla.

Me estoy volviendo loco. Cuando me doy cuenta, ya me he desnudado completamente y ni recuerdo haberlo hecho, mis ojos siguen fijos en su sexo y la orden de tirármela se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Consigo apartar la vista y la poso sobre su pecho, aún sigue con el sujetador puesto aunque torcido. Veo con alegría que respira y veo que James está llenando el lavabo. Sin ninguna delicadeza mete la cabeza de Bellatrix en el agua fría. Unos segundos. Dios, ¡va a ahogarla!

Llego hasta el lavabo, la mano de James suelta el cabello de Bellatrix, y yo le agarro del pelo para sacarle la cabeza del agua. En la parte trasera está la herida que le ha hecho el espejo. Suspiro al ver que no es grave y la saco del agua rápidamente. Ella tose escupiendo agua.

Está viva.

Con ternura la incorporo y la dejo apoyada contra el espejo, como estaba antes, afortunadamente ha dejado de toser y echar agua por la boca. Está recuperando la respiración, como bien puedo ver al ver su pecho agitándose. Sus pechos… dios, están pidiendo a gritos que los libere de esa opresión. Pero no abre los ojos aún, todavía está aturdida por el golpe o por el casi ahogamiento, no lo sé. Lo que sé es que gime. No es una ilusión o una imaginación. Es un gemido profundo y largo.

No logro a entender a qué se debe hasta que busco con la mirada a James que hace un momento estaba a mi lado. Y ahora está entre las piernas de Bellatrix, masturbándose a sí mismo con rapidez.

Maldito traidor…

Bellatrix suspira largamente varias veces al contacto de la lengua de James en su interior. El muy cabrón encima se atreve a abrirle más las piernas para tenerla entera para él solo. ¡No puedo permitir que también me quite ese privilegio!

Me arrodillo junto a James, que sigue masturbándose. Y yo comienzo a hacer lo mismo, estoy tan excitado ante la idea de lo que voy a hacer que ni me importa. Sin dejar de lamerla, James me hace un hueco. Tampoco me importa que nuestras lenguas se encuentren de vez en cuando, porque lo único que me importa es poder saborearla, escucharla gemir y jadear cada vez más fuerte. Entre los dos estamos matándola de placer, jugando con su delicada y ardiente carne, haciendo que su sabor sea cada vez más intenso y más líquido. Mi miembro está durísimo por el ritmo que le impongo y por notar cómo su excitación crece, mi lengua, ahora sola, juega con su clítoris.

Me doy cuenta de que James se ha apartado, cediéndomela cortésmente para mí sólo. Imagino que está claro que la deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. Otro gemido profundo cuando la penetro con la lengua, sus muslos se tensan apretando mi cabeza entre ellos, luego, la sustituyo por mis dedos y mi lengua vuelve a recorrerla entera. Y gime cada vez más, con más fuerza y más rapidez. Su humedad creciendo por segundos, inundándome.

Alzo la vista sin dejar de hacer mi trabajo y veo que me está mirando. Ha vuelto en sí, pero quiere que continúe, que yo continúe, porque sé que conmigo sus gemidos son más fuertes que cuando estaba también James.

Decido dejar de tocarme porque como siga, voy a terminar antes de tiempo. Hago bien, porque en seguida la noto temblar, apretando sus muslos contra mí con más fuerza. Siento las sacudidas de su orgasmo pero no dejo de saborearla. Siento que se mueve, pero no me preocupo en mirar, porque yo voy a seguir ahí hasta que ella deje de estremecerse.

Al fin la presión de sus piernas cede y se relajan, quedando colgadas en la encimera del baño. Satisfecho, me levanto, aunque extrañado por no haberla oído gemir al final, y descubro el motivo por el que no ha podido hacerlo.

James la tiene cogida con fuerza del cabello, en una posición incómoda, la tiene apretada contra él para que no deje de mover sus labios heridos sobre su miembro.

Maldito cabrón…

Le envidio, pero sé que esta noche, yo también voy a ocupar el lugar que disfruta James en ese momento. Veo que la aprieta con tanta fuerza que a ella le resulta difícil. No tardo en pensar que seguro que conmigo será mucho mejor, yo no le apretaré con dureza sino que la apremiaré con dulces caricias, y ella lo hará gustosamente, porque a estas alturas de la noche, empiezo a pensar que siempre deseó hacerlo.

Mi erección me reclama, hoy incluso ver a Bellatrix chupársela a James me parece excitante. Observo de soslayo sus piernas relajadas y su sexo brillante y mojado. Sonrío que al menos, en la parte más importante, voy a ser el primero.

Me tengo que preparar psicológicamente para esto. Coloco mis manos en sus muslos, rozándolos apenas con mis dedos. Aspiro tomando aire, sabiendo que voy a hacer realidad mis sueños. Abro sus piernas con lentitud, acomodándola más al borde del mármol. Esto la dificulta para seguir con James, pero me da absolutamente igual, en ese instante para mí sólo existimos ella y yo.

No opone ninguna resistencia. James me mira, gime y sus dedos tienen el cabello de Bellatrix en un puñado despreocupado, veo en su mirada que me recrimina que por mi culpa no pueda hacerlo bien.

Al cuerno con James. Me importa una mierda. Este privilegio SI va a ser mío.

Presiono su entrada, colocándome, advirtiéndola de lo que voy a hacer. Vuelvo a inspirar y puedo ver que ella me mira. No para de hacer lo que está haciendo, pues sabe que de lo contrario, James podría hacerle daño, pero me mira y me parece intuir una débil sonrisa, aunque sea difícil por las circunstancias.

Sus ojos me suplican. Ahora sé que me están suplicando que lo haga, pero es la misma mirada de antes. Exactamente la misma mirada que tenía cuando James estaba sobre ella, cuando yo creía que quería que la dejase escapar.

Ese pensamiento, ese descubrimiento me llena de energía, de calor, de felicidad. De una sola embestida entro en ella. Y todo es tan perfecto en ese momento que mis fuerzas flaquean. Ambos gemimos, alto y fuerte. Supongo que ha dejado a James por un momento para complacerme con su voz. Mi voz es un rugido salvaje, y su interior es caliente y maravilloso.

Empiezo con lentitud, y todo da vueltas a mi alrededor. Si muriera ahora mismo, no me importaría.

Sagrado, perfecto, divino.

Aumento el ritmo cada vez más, sujetándome a sus caderas con las manos, teniendo que apoyar mi cabeza contra su cuerpo contorsionado, beso a la vez la piel que tengo cerca, sin importarme qué parte de su cuerpo sea, con tal de que sea de ella.

Los jadeos de James parecen venir de muy lejos. No oigo nada, no siento nada que no sea ella. Sólo un grito ronco me hace salir de mi ensimismamiento. Yo sigo cada vez más rápido, más fuerte. Tengo que apartar mi cabeza de su cuerpo porque la noto moverse, incorporarse.

Ahora está sentada normalmente. Yo sigo a lo mío, pero ataco sus pechos, mordiéndolos, besándolos a la vez que ella entrelaza sus dedos en mis cabellos, ahora con dulzura, no con la violencia de antes. Su pecho se agita y de nuevo su respiración es cada vez más audible y más fuerte, más rápida. Alzo la cabeza, siento mi cabello pegado a la cara por el sudor y la veo mirándome de nuevo. Sus ojos siguen emborronados por el maquillaje corrido, su carmín ahora no es más que una mancha que se desliza hacia su mejilla, pero aún así, distingo sus mejillas arreboladas de excitación y placer.

No me importa que sus labios estén manchados por la esencia de James, y los beso. Si hubiese estado lúcido pensaría que era asqueroso, pero ahora lo único que soy capaz de pensar es que si está en la boca de Bellatrix, es divino.

Nos besamos con pasión, nuestros gemidos se ahogan en la boca del otro y por fin llegamos al clímax, juntos, a la vez. Mi cuerpo se sacude con la misma violencia con que el suyo me recibe.

Me quedo jadeando sobre su hombro, exhausto. Ella toma mi mano, que descansa en su pierna y la observa con atención.

- El anillo de los Black.- susurra, sorprendida.

No me da tiempo a contestarle que no sé por qué aún lo llevo, pero parece que le gusta que ese trozo de oro que no significa nada para mí, luzca entre mis dedos. Aunque no quiero salir de su interior, ya que por mí me habría quedado allí eternamente, siento las manos de James apartándome. Me coge y me aparta con la misma brusquedad con que la coge de una pierna y tira de ella. Bellatrix se retuerce una vez más y antes de que resbale del todo por la encimera, James la agarra, nuevamente ella se rebela contra él pataleando y golpeándole. Veo que mi amigo la suelta antes de depositarla en el suelo, haciendo que caiga de rodillas en la dura piedra, y escucho su quejido por el dolor que eso le produce.

Observo la pequeña persecución que se traen. Bellatrix gatea por el suelo tratando de levantarse, y James va detrás. Cuando casi está a punto de conseguir ponerse de pie, él la agarra de un tobillo y hace que caiga de bruces, la arrastra para acercarla aunque ella sigue luchando contra él. Hago un gesto de dolor seguido por un grito de ella al ver cómo en su forcejeo, su tobillo se a torcido peligrosamente en la mano de James, que no cesa de apretarlo con fuerza.

- Imbécil, ¿no has tenido ya suficiente?- dice mi prima, a la par que su tobillo se enrojece.

La admiro. No sé cómo es capaz de actuar así después de todo lo que está pasando. Lo normal sería que o aún continuara luchando contra nosotros con uñas y dientes, o que se hubiera resignado, llorando, inmóvil para que todo acabe cuanto antes. Pero no. Ella es imprevisible. En cada gesto siento la ironía de su orgullo, sé que lo está haciendo por alguna razón. Supongo que tampoco le hemos dejado mucha opción.

James la ha sujetado de nuevo por el pelo, dolorosamente tirante. Ella permanece en el suelo, de rodillas. Sé que el tobillo le duele porque está más hichando que hace unos segundos. Me sorprendo al ver que en nada de tiempo, una nueva erección ha resurgido en James, y me sorprendo al ver que, aprovechando la vulnerabilidad de Bellatrix, ha hecho que permanezca de rodillas y se haya apoyado con las palmas de sus manos en el suelo. Su cabello negro estirado, enredado en los dedos fuertes de mi mejor amigo.

Y sin dudarlo un instante, entra en ella, desde atrás. Bellatrix no se mueve, no se queja, tan sólo su cabello azabache amenazando con romperse por la fuerza en que tira hacia atrás de su cabeza marcada por las huellas de esta noche fatídica.

No grita, no gime, no quiere mostrar nada de lo que siente a James. Mierda. Comienzo a excitarme de nuevo, y sé que es porque conmigo actúa de forma diferente. Parece que conmigo sufre menos.

Me acerco a ellos y ella me mira de soslayo. Definitivamente, creo que el alcohol me está produciendo alucinaciones, porque me parece intuir una sonrisa en sus labios al ver que me coloco frente a ella, arrodillándome hasta que su cara está frente a mi creciente erección.

Es una locura. La parte buena de mi conciencia me dice que ya es suficiente, que no alargue más esta tortura porque me arrepentiré. Pero esta noche no puedo hacerle caso. Es todo demasiado perfecto para dejar que acabe porque sé que no se volverá a dar otra ocasión igual.

Mis ojos vagan de una figura a otra, provocándome pensamientos que no quiero analizar. Mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, introduciéndose en ella con fuertes y salvajes embestidas. Sus ojos están cerrados en una expresión extraña, de placer cercano al borde de la inconsciencia. Sé que Lily se ha borrado de su mente esta noche. Aunque sus dedos enrojecen la blanca piel de Bellatrix al mantenerla sujeta por la cadera, aunque sus dedos se agarran con brutalidad a su suave y largo cabello, sé que su cabeza da vueltas, tambaleándola inconscientemente, su piel de un extraño color pálido. Bellatrix se interpone entre nosotros. Su cuerpo moviéndose involuntariamente por las embestidas de mi amigo. Sus ojos posados en mí, sus labios desdibujados entre el maquillaje y las heridas, me sonríen, parecen reclamarme. Quizás mañana descubra que todo era una alucinación, pero ahora sólo soy capaz de ver que ella me desea, que desea que yo me una a ese juego horrible, que si yo estoy allí, todo es maravilloso.

Ella, sangre de mi sangre, dios, me sonríe, ¿Cómo he llegado a este grado de perversión?

Yo la odio, siempre la he odiado, y siempre he querido devolverle el daño que me ha hecho, pero ¿por qué ahora sólo soy capaz de pensar en satisfacer sus deseos? ¿Por qué ahora, cuando tengo la oportunidad, sólo quiero tenerla para mí sólo como en mis sueños? Debería estar pensando en cómo partirle la cara, en cómo torturarla hasta que no sea capaz de levantarse, pero en cambio, su rostro me mira, veo la gran mancha morada que se extiende a lo largo de su mejilla, producto de mi ira, y sólo deseo reconfortarla, acunarla en mis brazos y pedirle perdón, besarle ese trozo de piel y decirle que no volverá a ocurrir, que yo estaré a su lado para siempre, cuando sus ojos me supliquen como ahora yo estaré allí para satisfacerla.

Me doy cuenta de que llevo parado allí frente a ella unos segundos, porque noto sus manos acariciar mi contorno, deslizar un dedo juguetón por mi pecho, deleitándose en el camino de vello oscuro que traza una línea debajo de mi ombligo. Sus manos acarician mi miembro y yo cierro los ojos, dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, mis propios cabellos rozándome los hombros. Yo no le he dicho nada, no he dicho que lo haga, no la he obligado, tan sólo me he acercado porque ella me lo pedía con la mirada. Suspiro cuando siento sus dedos cerrarse en mi erección y comenzar a moverse, despacio, muy despacio… La piel se me eriza, la sangre me hierve, una oleada de electricidad me recorre el cuerpo entero.

Sigo en mi mundo de fantasía, cuando dejo de notar el vaivén que antes producía el movimiento del cuerpo de James dentro del de Bellatrix. Por un momento pienso que mi amigo ha tenido la delicadeza de dejarnos este momento íntimo para los dos, pero en seguida comprendo que no, ya que noto la frente de Bellatrix golpearme en el bajo vientre, casi haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Suerte que sus dedos aún me sujetan con fuerza. Con fuerza…

Siento su largo cabello caer pesadamente y rozarme las piernas, más aún cuando ella gira bruscamente la cabeza. Su cabello se arremolina contra mis muslos. Ella grita. Abro los ojos para ver qué está ocurriendo. James gime profundamente.

- Gilipollas, ten más cuidado.- protesta Bellatrix con la cara aún contraída por el dolor.- ¿La sangre sucia no te deja que le hagas eso?

James sólo se ríe con tono bobo. Me parece que Bellatrix ha acertado con su comentario, y me parece que James está tan alcoholizado que ha perdido la capacidad de hablar. Después de la primera embestida, de nuevo comienza el vaivén. Veo que la mano que James ha dejado libre al soltar la melena de Bellatrix, se desliza por su espalda, rodeándole la cintura hasta posarse en su vientre y adentrarse en su sexo, acariciándolo mientras la penetra por detrás con un ritmo creciente.

Ella jadea. Aunque al principio le doliera, me da la impresión de que ya ha pasado el dolor, o al menos, eso me parece, porque la veo acercarse a mi miembro con los labios entreabiertos, jadeando débilmente, sintiendo su aliento sobre mi delicada piel, notando sus labios ardientes posarse en mi, recibiéndome, envolviéndome…

Voy a estallar. Siento el contacto de su lengua húmeda y traviesa, me recorre y yo la dejo que haga lo que quiera conmigo. Ni siquiera tengo que moverme, ni siquiera tiene que moverse, porque James ya lo hace por los dos. Cuando mi amigo aumenta el ritmo, ella lo hace también, también lo hacen mis jadeos y mi respiración.

Nunca he sentido algo igual, nadie lo hace mejor que ella, quizás porque es la satisfacción de un deseo realizado. Nunca he deseado tanto que alguien lo haga, como lo es Bellatrix saboreándome con pasión y dulzura.

Por lo que soy capaz de oír y sentir, creo que James va a terminar de un momento a otro, y yo, y ella. El ritmo es cada vez más bestial, siento la respiración agitada de Bellatrix contra mí, aunque sus labios se preocupan más por mí, que responder a las caricias y embestidas de James con placenteros jadeos. Mis dedos la reconfortan, enrededados amorosamente en sus cabellos, y yo, decido abrir los ojos para contemplar el éxtasis.

James grita con los ojos en blanco. Yo grito sientiendo que inundo la garganta de mi prima, mi prima a la que tanto se supone que odio. Y ella, observa el anillo de oro de los Black sobre mi dedo, como si sólo eso fuera capaz de provocarle el orgasmo. Tan sólo los cierra un instante para abandonarse al clímax que, la verdad, no sé si le he provocado yo o James. En seguida los vuelve a abrir, separándose de mí, sin rastro alguno de mi semen en sus labios. Otra cosa que, al parecer, nos diferencia a James y a mí.

James se desploma en el suelo, seguramente exhausto. Bellatrix está delante de mí, levantándose con lentitud y yo no sé qué debo hacer en este momento. ¿Qué hago? ¿Debería disculparme? ¿Debería decirle que la odio y que por eso se merece lo que ha pasado? ¿Debería decirle que tendría que haber hecho caso a mis advertencias? ¿Debería decirle que abandone a Lestrange y que huyamos juntos porque yo sabré hacerla feliz?

Ella recoge todas sus cosas, esparcidas por el suelo, vistiéndose precariamente. James, está en el suelo respirando acompasadamente. Será cabrón… ¡Se duerme y me deja a mí con este plan! Al pasar por su lado, Bellatrix le da un puntapié. Él se mueve, quejándose, pero en seguida se da la vuelta y sigue durmiendo.

Y yo ahí sigo, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Veo que Bellatrix se encamina a la salida, cojeando por su tobillo malherido y bueno, demás marcas que le han quedado esta noche. ¿Se va a ir sin decirme nada?

No puedo soportar la idea de que esta noche quede así, sin saber qué es lo que ha pasado por su mente, qué es lo que ella siente por mí. Antes de que desaparezca de la habitación sin darse la vuelta ni mirarme, me acerco. La detengo agarrándola por el hombro. Ella se vuelve a mirarme y el moratón de su mejilla me duele como si lo tuviera yo en mi propio cuerpo.

- ¿Te…? ¿Te acompaño?- digo.

Soy estúpido.

Como bien me hacen ver sus cejas alzadas y su débil y cansada carcajada irónica de siempre.

- Os arrepentiréis de esto, tú y el asqueroso de Potter.- dice, y acto seguido la veo alejarse por el pasillo, teniendo que apoyarse en la pared.

Cierro la puerta del baño. No quiero verla. Tal y como ya me había advertido mi conciencia hace mucho rato, me siento muy culpable y muy arrepentido. Probablemente me sienta así durante el resto de mi vida. La idea de no volver a verla me aterra, pero más me aterra la idea de verla después de lo que ha ocurrido. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado por su mente mientras todo sucedía? Me llevo las manos a la cabeza, desesperado.

Los ronquidos de James me hacen volver a la realidad de que tendré que despertarle para volver a la habitación, tendré que intentar curarle las heridas para que Lily no sospeche nada mañana. Y entonces… ¿Y si él no recuerda nada? ¿Tendré que cargar yo solo con la responsabilidad de lo que hemos hecho?

Me acerco a James, dispuesto a despertarle para que al menos se vista.

Resignado, sonrío al pensar que, después de todo, para Bellatrix hay una gran diferencia entre James y yo. A él lo ha llamado asqueroso Potter…

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

La realidad de Azkaban volvía más cruel que nunca. Ese recuerdo, tan vívido que parecía de ayer mismo… Sabía lo que Bellatrix iba a contarle, y por ese instante, prefirió haber ocupado el lugar de James. Acabaría volviéndose loco allí encerrado, no podría soportar el recuerdo de aquella noche todos y cada uno de los días.

- Estás pálido, Sirius…- dijo Bellatrix, levantándose, de nuevo, esa voz suave y sensual.- ¿Tienes miedo de lo que voy a contarte?

Sirius cerró los ojos, apretando los puños. Sintió el cuerpo de Bellatrix frente a él, aprisionándole contra la pared, su respiración de nuevo contra su piel. Tenía ganas de descargar toda su rabia contra ella, hacer crujir su mandíbula otra vez… No podía hacerlo…Sólo de pensarlo, ya se dibujaba sobre Bellatrix la ilusión de aquel moratón que cubría su mejilla, sólo de pensarlo, volvían a él los deseos de reconfortarla. Aquellos estúpidos deseos que le recordaban que aún ahora, sabiendo que su prima era un monstruo, seguía deseándola.

- Pudiste haber escapado. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- reprochó Sirius. Aquella pregunta que le había atormentado durante años sin respuesta.

Sin decir nada más, Bellatrix supo a qué se refería. Apretó más su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo la erección que antes había provocado en Sirius con sus besos y sus caricias.

- Porque yo también te deseaba…- susurró, posando sus labios en su cuello tenso.

Sirius se estremeció, no sólo por el contacto sino por la frustración y la rabia que esa respuesta conllevaba.

- ¿Por qué no lo admitiste cuando todo habría podido tener una solución fácil y normal? ¿Por qué?- gritó Sirius.

- ¿Crees que habría podido admitir que quería acostarme contigo? Contigo… un traidor, alguien indigno de mí… Y ese Potter… Los dos, traidores y excitantes…- susurró Bellatrix al oído.- Soporté el dolor. ¿Sabes? Aún tengo la cicatriz del espejo en la cabeza… Lo soporté porque aquella era la única forma en que vosotros podríais ser superiores a mí, follándome como bestias… Pero ahora soy yo quien tiene el poder sobre vosotros, bueno, sobre ti…, y de una forma más cruel y menos placentera ¿verdad?

Sirius se retorció entre Bellatrix y la pared. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- Puta…- murmuró Sirius.- Te gustó…

- Oh, sí que me gustó. Mucho. Pero más me gusta ver cómo aún te sigues atormentado por lo que pasó.

- Pudiste haber huído, te lo advertí.

- Muy amable por tu parte.- rió Bellatrix.- ¿Cómo iba a dejar escapar una oportunidad así? Yo siendo vuestra víctima… No sabes la de veces que soñé con eso. La única forma de que…

- ¡Ya me lo has dicho!- exclamó Sirius.- Te odio, Bellatrix, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

Bellatrix sonrió. Deslizó su mano a lo largo del torso de Sirius para acariciar su entrepierna.

- Me parece que esto no dice lo mismo.- dijo, con las palabras exactas de aquella noche, sólo que en boca diferente, ahora, en boca de quién tenía el control.

Sirius aguantó la respiración y giró la cabeza, apoyándola contra la pared. Bellatrix era cruel, debía haberlo tenido en cuenta cuando imaginó que aquellas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas eran debidas a la impotencia y el sufrimiento.

- Me gustó hacerlo contigo, Sirius.- seguía susurrando en su oído, sabiendo que sus palabras taladraban su mente y su conciencia.- Pero también con Potter… ¿Creías que no me gustó chupársela? Oh, Sirius, deberías saber que mejoró con los años… Me gustó más hacerlo cuando mi varita se clavaba en su carne y veía la muerte acecharle en sus ojos poseídos por el miedo.

La mano de Bellatrix se introdujo debajo de la ropa de Sirius, acariciando sus piernas, cerrándose en su miembro palpitante. Sirius gruñó, maldiciendo para sí mismo que la anatomía masculina actuara de forma independiente sin tener en cuenta las circunstancias. Intentó apartarla de él, pero su mano le acariciaba suavemente. Trató de reprimir un gemido por el contacto de su delicada mano sobre él, de sus movimientos cuidados y hábiles. Hacía tanto tiempo…

- ¡No quiero oírlo!

- Oh sí, lo vas a oír, y harás lo mismo que él, te traicionarás a ti mismo…

Y Sirius en seguida supo a qué se refería, cuando la vio descender hasta colocarse de rodillas frente a él, mirándole con aquello ojos grises, que otra vez, le suplicaban.

**Bueno, cualquier duda o comentario será respondida. No sé, yo creo que está todo más o menos claro, pero si alguien tiene alguna duda pos que pregunte ;-D**

**Al principio pensé poner primero el Bella/James, pero luego pensé que el Sirius/Bella/James quedaba mejor en este capítulo porque así se entiende todo mucho mejor ¿verdad? También pensé que el recuerdo quedaría mejor en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Sirius. Lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona y en presente y es súper chungo, la redacción queda algo rara, me parece. Pensé hacerlo así para poder meter también pensamientos de Bella y James en cursiva, pero al final me gustó más hacerlo exclusivamente desde el punto de vista de Sirius. **

**James… bueno, iba ciego perdido XDDDDD, pero vaya, que no creáis que luego no se acordaba de nada, ya veremos lo que tiene que decir sobre todo esto en el siguiente.**

**Ya me despido, ¡espero muchos comentarios please! Por eso actualizo tan rápido Amores Perros, porque tengo muchos reviews y me hace sentir que a la gente le gusta y quieren que siga jejejeje. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Elenoides, Joanne Distte, Danybel, Samantha Bellatrix Evans, Carly McKinnon, Agus y Moony, April Potter, Lily Dark Black, Marin Black y Mawi.**

**¡Besitos! Y a ver si termino prontico este ff también. ¡Ya sólo queda un capítulo!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Holitas!**

**Por fin el último capítulo de este mini ff XDDDD. A ver si os gusta . A mi me ha encantado escribirlo, y con este terminado podré continuar con los otros y quizás empezar alguno de los nuevos que tengo en mente. Ya tengo otra nueva idea perversa en mente muajajajajaja.**

**Este capítulo no me ha quedado ni tan fuerte como esperaba jijiji, es más bien hasta romántico y todo jajaja (según como se mire, claro). Espero que os acordéis más o menos de cómo iba el capítulo anterior sobre todo, hay muchas referencias a los dos capítulos anteriores.**

**Bueno, dedico este fic y en especial este capítulo a Samy Bella (antes Samantha Bellatrix Evans) por no sólo apoyarme en todos los fics, sino también por pedirme insistentemente el Bella/James. ¡Hermanita, espero que te guste! ;-D**

**Y a los demás, también espero que os guste y espero vuestros comentarios. Estoy contenta de que al final bastante gente leyera los otros capítulos, aunque soy consciente de que es un ff un tanto difícil. **

**Oh oh, además, he estado releyendo cosas del 5º libro y, podéis llamarme loca, pero cada vez encuentro más indicios de un posible Bella/Sirius en el pasado. Tampoco me acordaba de que Sirius dijo que no había visto a Bella desde que estaban en Hogwarts excepto el día en que ella entró en Azkaban. ¡Muajajajajaja! Fui feliz con eso y me acordé de mi ff jejeje. Yo aquí sigo en mi insistencia, si con mis ff consigo que alguien se haga fan de Bella o mucho mejor, de Bella/Sirius, me sentiré realizada. No entiendo como a la gente no le gusta el personaje de Bella ¬¬, "mató" a Sirius, bueno ¿y que? Es como si sólo ese detalle ya los hiciera incompatibles ¬¬**

**Bueno, aquí os dejo el último capítulillo. A ver qué me contáis ;-D**

**Capítulo 3:**

Cerró los ojos con demasiada fuerza, como si intentara evitar que alguien invisible se los pudiera abrir, no podía mirarla mientras imponía un ritmo perfecto con su mano, mientras sus otros dedos reptaban por la piel de su vientre con suavidad, internándose debajo de la ropa y acariciando todo su cuerpo.

Era un sentimiento de total impotencia y frustración. No podía moverse, no podía hacer nada más que sentir el ardor que le producían las caricias de Bellatrix, y esa era precisamente el tipo de derrota que Bellatrix se proponía. Odiaba admitir que Bellatrix sabía muy bien que caería, como le había dicho momentos antes, traicionándose así mismo.

Pero era esa sensación terrible que le paralizaba, odio y placer, como aquel día en Hogwarts. Él ahora era su merecida víctima. Maldito deseo traicionero que borraba la conciencia con oleadas de placer. Vencido y cansado se rindió, aflojó la presión de sus ojos y la tensión de sus músculos dejando descansar su peso contra la pared. No podría luchar contra ella aunque lo quisiera. Si iba a caer, al menos que mereciera la pena la humillación. Eso sí, sería la última vez. Y no sólo porque no volverían a verse estando allí encerrados, sino porque en el hipotético caso de que se volvieran a encontrar, ya ambas deudas quedarían saldadas, ya no tendría que reprocharse más lo de aquella noche en Hogwarts, con suerte, junto con el cuerpo de Bellatrix se iría, además de su dignidad, el último rastro de su deseo por ella. Porque se llevaría hasta su última gota dejándole vacío mientras le hablaba de James, y con eso, le dejaría tan sólo con su odio hacia ella.

Le habría gustado pensar en cómo sería si alguna vez se volvieran a ver. Pensar en que quizás podría matarla sin sentir que su corazón se destrozaba. Sentía crecer su excitación ante las caricias de Bellatrix, la deseaba y la odiaba, la amaba, y todavía no podía permitirse pensar en matarla, tan sólo pudo soltar un profundo jadeo por volver a tenerla para él solo.

Bellatrix oyó el gemido de Sirius y alzó sus ojos divertidos, comprobando que el hombre parecía a punto de morir. Estaban en un rincón de la celda, fuera de la vista del pasillo, pero si alguien hubiera podido ver algo, sólo habría pensado que se trataba de un apasionado reencuentro entre enamorados y no de un juego de venganzas.

- Así me gusta, buen chico.- dijo Bellatrix ralentizando sus caricias, no quería que acabara todo antes de tiempo.- Te estás portando muy bien, como Potter…

Con la mano izquierda, Bellatrix continuaba acariciando la piel de Sirius, paseándola con parsimonia por su pecho, rodeándole la cintura y posándola sobre sus nalgas, haciendo que su ropa se deslizara para facilitarse la tarea. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sirius, no sólo por notar el frío en su mitad inferior, desnuda, tampoco sólo por sentir la fría piedra de la pared al ser empujado por su prima que continuaba torturándole con caricias en la cara interna de las piernas, sobre todo, por oír el nombre de James. Ahora le tocaba a él sufrir su castigo, un castigo que ya sufrió James en su día, un castigo que ambos se merecían y que Sirius aceptaba como pago. Con ello, el círculo quedaría cerrado para siempre.

- Recuerdo que aquella noche hacía mucho frío.- comenzó Bellatrix, como si se dispusiera a contar un cuento infantil.- Después de algún tiempo tratando de averiguar dónde se escondían los Potter, por fin teníamos el lugar. Nos aparecimos en la sombra, por la parte trasera de la casa.

A propósito, Bellatrix ahogó una posible respuesta de Sirius, primero provocándole con sus dañinas palabras para luego acompañar a su tortura con un recorrido de su lengua trazando la línea bajo su ombligo. Sirius no podía protestar, no podía hablar, aquella lengua cálida saboreaba su piel, la mejilla de Bellatrix apoyada en su vientre aferrándose con su mano a su cintura y sin dejar de seguir el ritmo con la otra.

- Sí, Sirius, la noche anterior estuve allí. En cuanto el Señor Tenebroso supo dónde se encontraban le pedí que me asignara la misión de averiguar los hechizos de protección que salvaguardaban la casa. Era necesario saber a qué nos enfrentábamos por si había algún contratiempo. Por supuesto, él no sabía el especial interés que tenía yo en implicarme en la misión, pero no pudo negarme ese deseo. Yo soy su mortífaga más fiel y sabía que no le fallaría.

La piel de Sirius se erizaba con los húmedos surcos que trazaba, su corazón latiendo acelerado por la excitación y el miedo que le producía saber todo detalle de la muerte de su amigo.

- Después de un rápido vistazo, en seguida comprobé que era muy fácil. Nada que nos supusiera alguna complicación. Decepcionante, la verdad, ya que pensé que Dumbledore, tanto que se alza como el principal rival del Señor Tenebroso, sería capaz de proteger a los suyos con armas más poderosas. Acceder a la casa no era ningún problema, y tampoco lo fue averiguar dónde dormían los Potter. En seguida llamaba la atención que en la madrugada estuviera encendida la chimenea, pero claro, ellos eran repugnantes Gryffindors, no se les puede pedir astucia.

Sirius trató de protestar. En seguida captó el juego de Bellatrix al ver que, de nuevo, su voz se ahogaba en un gemido al notar sus labios recorrer el camino hasta la cara interior de sus muslos.

- Te gustará saber que me excité al verle después de tanto tiempo. Potter dormía en la sala de estar, en un sofá frente a la chimenea, su cabello negro revuelto pidiendo a gritos que enredara mis dedos en ellos, la camisa del pijama algo torcida dejando entrever un vientre perfecto, el principio de unos abdominales bien formados y el excitante comienzo de una oscura línea bajo su ombligo. Tenía un brazo colgando y tocando el suelo, con la otra mano sostenía sobre su pecho la varita. Contuve las ganas de entrar allí y tirarlo contra el suelo despertándole con mi propia varita clavada en su cuello, sino lo hice fue porque las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso son más importantes que mi lujuria. Estaba claro que tenían miedo, Evans y el estúpido mocoso dormían en el dormitorio, y Potter en la sala de estar como guardián de la casa, qué bonito y qué patético, después de todo, les hizo un favor matándolos y liberándolos de esa vida de cobardía y temor. Viéndolo allí, cualquiera diría que era un perfecto padre de familia dispuesto a dar su vida por proteger a los suyos.- Bellatrix se relamió los labios.- Lástima que nadie sepa que se olvidó de Evans cuando él y tú realizasteis todas vuestras fantasías conmigo, igual que es una pena que nadie sepa que mientras su mujer y su hijo se enfrentaban a la muerte, él follaba conmigo.

Sirius se revolvió. La imagen, las palabras le golpeaban la conciencia, pero como venía siendo habitual en ese juego, se paralizó de nuevo al sentir la lengua de Bellatrix abandonar sus ingles para centrarse en sus testículos.

- Insistí al Señor Tenebroso que me dejara ir con él, le supliqué, y eso es algo que nunca hago, pero la ocasión lo merecía, lo necesitaba ya que desde que vi a Potter allí dormido no se había aplacado mi deseo. No pude dormir aquella noche pensando en lo que le haría. Y accedió, yo me habría conformado sólo con enviarle un Cruciatus, pero mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver que mi Señor tenía algo mejor para mí. No sería entrar a matar rápidamente, sino que mi piel se llenó de calor, aún en la fría noche, al oír que quería que entretuviera a Potter, que lo dejase fuera de juego. Deliciosamente perfecto. A veces pienso que me leyó la mente y ese fue mi regalo por mi lealtad. Como es obvio, no protesté, y además tenía incluso su lógica, quien realmente interesaba en todo aquello era el asqueroso niño. Deshice con facilidad pasmosa el hechizo de protección, todo estaba oscuro excepto las tenues luces que despedía la chimenea. Rodeé el sofá y observé a Potter. Exactamente como la noche anterior, una dulce y jugosa golosina, aún sin tocarle ya sentía mis piernas temblar y mojarse mi entrepierna. Tenía en mi mano matarle sin más, pero preferí jugar un poco a ser una chica mala. Me agaché a su lado y toqué son suavidad su vientre al descubierto.

Sirius apretó los ojos, en ese momento, Bellatrix le hacía lo mismo que le estaba contando, deslizando su mano por su vientre hasta su pecho por debajo de la ropa.

- Su piel era suave, unos pectorales torneados y sin rastro de vello. Aún así, me gustas más tú, Sirius, siempre me gustaste más que Potter o cualquier otro.- dijo Bellatrix recorriendo con sus dedos los pectorales de Sirius.- Al notar mi caricia se movió, intentando apartar mi mano entre sueños, con lo que su varita, antes en su mano, cayó al suelo. Yo no tenía intención de parar hasta que viera quién era la que estaba allí, así que retorné el camino de mis dedos bajando por su ombligo, rozando la cintura del pantalón de tela, recorriendo su contorno con las yemas de mis dedos ligeramente introducidas bajo la tela.

Estaba claro, Bellatrix se proponía hacer que Sirius viviera en su propia piel lo que sintió James ya que la mujer, aunque sin dejar de atenderle con sus caricias y su lengua, trazaba con la mano libre lo mismo que relataban sus ocupados labios.

- Yo reí, aunque mi máscara blanca lo amortiguó, al oír que decía _"Lily ¿qué estás haciendo?"_ pero todavía sin abrir los ojos. Aproveché para descender más mis caricias, internándome bajo su ropa, rozando su miembro.

Y en el tiempo real, Bellatrix lo imitó, usando ambas manos para mantener callado a Sirius y poder contar su historia.

- Sentí que respondía y me mordí el labio inferior muy divertida. Aunque estaba dormido y se intentaba acomodar en el sillón para seguir durmiendo, oí que un débil gemido involuntario escapaba de su boca así que le apremié intensificando mis caricias, quería que gimiera antes de que le hiciera gritar de dolor.

Como si Sirius estuviera sufriendo un hechizo que le transportaba a aquel momento, también aumentó el sonido de sus jadeos.

- No tardó en ponerse duro, justo lo que quería, sobre todo cuando viera que no era Evans sino yo. Viendo que no quería despertar, decidí sentarme sobre él, a horcajadas.- dijo Bellatrix, tomando de las caderas a Sirius haciendo que se tumbara en el suelo para poder escenificarlo todo igual.- Al notar mi peso sobre él abrió los ojos sin remedio. Sólo ver su cara de pánico hizo que mi interior se mojara aún más. Imagino cual debe ser la impresión al despertarte creyendo que tu mujer te está tocando y ver una figura encapuchada y con una máscara sentada sobre ti mientras no puedes evitar que tu cuerpo responda a lo que hace. Intentó escapar de debajo pero mis piernas se lo impedían además de que yo ya estaba prevenida por si intentaba tirarme al suelo. No le dejé que gritara porque antes de hacerlo ya le había silenciado con el hechizo "Silencius", no podía dejar que mi diversión arruinara los planes del Señor Tenebroso. En ese momento, viendo su rostro contraído por el miedo, intentando buscar inútilmente su varita, decidí recompensarle un poco, al menos para hacerle saber quien era la que había osado interrumpir su sueño. Con lentitud me quité la máscara y me bajé la capucha, sonriéndole ampliamente como saludo. _"¿Te alegras de verme?"_ dije, y noté que habría preferido que fuera el Señor Tenebroso quien estuviera encima de él en lugar de yo. Un punto extra para mí. Me levanté un poco, sabiendo que intentaría escaparse, dejé que lo intentara para alzarme y descargar todo mi peso sobre su muslo, clavándole los cinco centímetros de tacón que llevaba para la ocasión. Vi en su rostro el dolor, qué ingenuo, cuando probara el sabor del Cruciatus le parecería una nimiedad. Saqué el tacón goteando sangre, lo mismo que corría por su muslo. Ya no querría escaparse. Llevó sus manos a la herida pero las aparté, debía sentir el dolor un poco más, le empujé de nuevo contra el sofá acercando el tacón a su rostro, manchándolo de sangre, enrojeciendo sus labios para luego llevar el zapato a los míos, pasando la lengua por el tacón e introduciéndolo en mi boca como si fuera algo exquisito.

Bellatrix se dio cuenta de que Sirius, aunque no quería mirarla, desviaba la vista hacia sus muslos, visibles al tener algo subida la ropa. Sonrió al ver que no se equivocaba al distinguir todavía en sus ojos grises aquel halo de lujuria que siempre supo adivinar.

- Vas a tener suerte, querido primo, vas a librarte de la parte dolorosa.- dijo Bellatrix cogiendo uno de los dedos de Sirius y lamiéndolo como si fuera el tacón ensangrentado.

Sirius se movió, como si con ello quisiera decir que no le aliviaba saber que le esperaba menos sufrimiento que a James, pero Bellatrix, nuevamente, le impidió hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera oír su relato. Apoyó la mano contra su pecho, devolviéndolo al frío pavimento con un movimiento brusco.

- Cuando se empezó a acostumbrar al dolor de la herida, decidí cerrarla, no debía dejar marcas de violencia. Potter me miró entre asustado y sorprendido al verme alzar la varita contra su cuerpo, relajando sus tensos músculos al comprobar que lo que yo murmuraba era un hechizo de sanación. Pero no podía dejarle ni siquiera pensar que ahí acababa todo. Yo le sonreí maliciosamente, sobre todo porque aún sentía su erección, esa erección que yo le había provocado, rozando el interior de mis muslos.

Bellatrix, al decir eso, provocó que la erección de Sirius rozara la calidez de sus piernas, y le sonrió, tal y como le hizo en su día a James.

- ¿Qué se siente al ver que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo?- preguntó, esa duda que le asaltó desde aquella noche con Potter, pero que sabía que éste no respondería. Ni Sirius tampoco.- ¿Frustración¿Tal vez rabia?

Sirius querría haber dicho muchas cosas y ninguna, sin embargo, lo único que fue capaz de articular fue un gemido profundo al notar que el peso de Bellatrix se inclinaba sobre él, su gesto felino y su mirada hambrienta acompañados por unos dedos que apenas le rozaron la piel en un aleteo mientras apartaba la mugrienta tela. Una última mirada de triunfo y sin apartar los ojos rodeó la punta de su miembro con la lengua.

Las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se le fueron al dejarse caer sin ninguna resistencia contra el suelo. Aquella lengua venenosa le recorría con maestría, húmeda y suave tal cual la recordaba, tal cual la llevaba deseando de nuevo desde hacía años.

- Igual que Potter, sólo que a él no pude escucharle gemir.- dijo Bellatrix, interrumpiendo momentáneamente su tortura.- Eso mismo es lo que hice, no le di tiempo a reaccionar, ni a pensar el modo en que podía escapar de mí, porque un segundo después, pese a todo lo contradictorio que pueda parecer, suspiró profundamente y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás al notar que mis labios le envolvían. Es increíble lo primarios que podéis llegar a ser los hombres.

Bellatrix retomó su tarea, lamiéndolo y succionándolo con fuerza, sabiendo que a esas alturas ya no había vuelta atrás, que daría igual lo que pasara o dijera porque Sirius no podría dejar que acabara así. Era consciente que de un momento a otro acabaría, la dignidad de Sirius resbalando en su garganta. Sólo de imaginarlo, de recordar aquella sensación años atrás, le producían escalofríos que la recorrían por completo.

- ¿Sabes? Potter hizo exactamente lo mismo.- dijo Bellatrix, parando justo en el momento más inadecuado, notando el cuerpo de Sirius empezar a estremecerse y sintiendo que se trataba de incorporar torpemente como queja.

Por su gesto, desafiante y posesivo pero lujurioso a la vez, Sirius comprendió que, en la escala de Bellatrix, su puesto era infinitamente superior al de James. Se sintió incluso estúpido por haber dudado de ello.

- Estaba allí, completamente a merced de una mortífaga que había irrumpido en su casa, su mujer y su hijo en un más que probable peligro de muerte, pero no, sentía su cuerpo temblar, como el tuyo, suplicar con cada poro de su ardiente y sudorosa piel que acabara, su miembro palpitante pidiendo a gritos que le dejara estallar en mi boca.

Sirius podía sentir perfectamente lo que describía la mujer. Si existía un momento en el que mereciera la pena suplicar, era uno como ese, cuando la razón se pierde y sólo quedan las ganas de desfallecer de placer.

- Lo hice, pero debía pagar un precio por ello.

Sirius se estremeció, aunque no estaba en condiciones de pensar ni de temer.

- Despreocupadamente tomé mi varita, no dejé de chupársela ni un segundo, salvo lo que tardé en conjurar un Cruciatus.

Sirius trató de incorporarse, estaba claro que temía por algún tipo de castigo aunque fuera de otra índole. Bellatrix, simplemente, le mostró su mano libre de varita, un gesto casi infantil, para luego posarla suavemente en su vientre y hacer que se volviera a recostar con tiernas caricias, tranquilizándole.

- Cuanto más se retorcía de dolor, con más fuerza y más rapidez se la chupaba. Supongo que debe ser una sensación muy contradictoria, pero lo importante es que, mientras yo sabía que sentía sus huesos ardiendo, conseguí que acabara salvajemente en mi boca, mientras una parte de su cuerpo liberaba el placer, otras liberaban el dolor, como su nariz y sus oídos sangrando.

Sirius no podía ni siquiera pensar en esa contradicción que Bellatrix le explicaba, él, por suerte, había tenido el privilegio de sólo contar con la parte agradable. Aunque teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias que rodeaban todo aquello, incluso llamar a aquello agradable debía ser cuestionable. Pero para Sirius, ese momento no sólo era agradable, era divino, lo que nunca creyó que volvería a pasar, estaba ocurriendo sin que tuviera que sentirse un monstruo.

Bellatrix sonrió, a pesar de que no había liberado el miembro de Sirius, los últimos espasmos del hombre aún vibraban en sus labios. Sirius se encogió temiendo al ver que Bellatrix se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo, acercándose a su rostro.

- Siempre fuiste mi favorito.- dijo Bellatrix, acariciando la frente empapada de Sirius y apartando sus cabellos húmedos de su piel.

Su voz era tan sólo un susurro que acabó con un roce entre sus labios. Donde no debía haber ninguna respuesta, había una demanda insistente por parte de la víctima. Bellatrix complació el deseo de Sirius, permitiéndole que la besara más profundamente, dejándole que se internara en su boca y la besara con esa pasión culpable que le caracterizaba.

El beso cesó, porque Bellatrix prefirió abandonarlo para besar la cara de Sirius.

- La sangre de Potter se mezclaba con el sudor del miedo y la excitación, la piel de su rostro era fría a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo. Sabía que el dolor perduraría aunque hubiera terminado la maldición, en mis labios era el único sitio donde se podía leer lo que había pasado. Cuando no había rastro de sangre, le besé. Es curioso, a eso puso más resistencia, supongo que eso lo consideraría más traición que cualquier otra cosa. Intuí que debía besar bastante bien cuando estuviera calmado, sin embargo, no conseguí gran cosa, por mucho que lo intentara no podía hacer que colaborara, a menos que le amenazara. Pero no me gusta robar los besos, aquella noche en Hogwarts Potter y yo no nos besamos, en cambio, tú y yo sí, y ahora lo hemos hecho de nuevo. Yo creo que eso deja bien claro cual es la gran diferencia entre tú y él…

Para terror de Sirius, Bellatrix se incorporó, gateó hasta que la cabeza de Sirius quedó entre sus rodillas. Podría haberle hecho mucho daño si tan sólo hubiese decidido ejercer fuerza con ellas.

- No temas, Sirius, a ti no voy a hacerte daño.- dijo Bellatrix desde arriba, observando cómo la tela de su túnica caía alrededor de la cabeza de Sirius.- De todas formas, la cara de Potter fue mucho más gratificante, se veía en sus hermosos ojos castaños el velo acuoso del dolor y del miedo, se leía en ellos que temía que fuera a asfixiarle. Precisamente no fue aire lo que le faltó, exhaló profundamente después de que descargara sobre su cara toda la fuerza de mi puño, le dejé respirar y volví a hacerlo, no sólo una, varias veces, mientras tanto no eran mis piernas lo único que le atrapaba, mi varita le punzaba el cuello haciendo que se le saltara la sangre, anunciando que cualquier tipo de rebelión tendría graves consecuencias.

Mientras Bellatrix podía recordar el dolor en su mano al golpear a James, su puño no se encontró cerrado sobre la cara de Sirius, sino abierto, con dedos delicados que contrastaban con el dolor de lo que sus palabras revivían.

- Le ordené con un _"Hazlo"_ que no necesitó más explicación. Me divertía ver sus labios hinchados y heridos, sangrando como su nariz por mis bofetadas. La varita a punto de partirse por la presión que ejercía sobre su piel. Sentí sus mejillas calientes rozar el interior de mis muslos, esa piel que antes estaba fría ahora estaba amoratada.

Sirius notó que Bellatrix flexionaba las rodillas, apoyando su frente en la pared, en un gesto que permitía la aproximación de su sexo hacia su cara. Podía nota, aunque no lo rozara, la humedad y el calor que despedía. Sin embargo, ninguna varita presionaba contra el cuello de Sirius, tan sólo sus dedos enredados en su cabello negro que le acariciaban con ternura.

- Lo hizo, por supuesto que lo hizo si no quería que le matara allí mismo. Le dije _"Es difícil hacerlo bien cuando los labios te sangran ¿verdad?" _

Pero esta vez, fue Bellatrix la que no pudo continuar. Sólo el notar la lengua de Sirius rozar su ropa interior ya era demasiado excitante, más aún sentir apartar la prenda delicadamente e internarse con suavidad. La diferencia entre Sirius y Potter era un abismo, no sólo porque ella no sintiera lo mismo por Sirius que por James, sino porque Sirius la amaba y todo lo que hacía Sirius, aunque fuera una bofetada que le crujió la mandíbula, como bien recordaba, estaba rodeado de un aura de amor.

Sirius sintió su corazón palpitar al oír el jadeo de Bellatrix, se sentía satisfecho de ver que ahora era él quien podía impedir que dijera cualquier cosa que no fueran erráticos sonidos. Y por otro lado, volver a recordar aquello, hacía que su erección comenzara a resurgir. Recordaba cuando James y él competían para ver quien arrancaba más gemidos de la muchacha, y ahora no tenía que compartirla con nadie, ahora confirmaba que, como en aquella vez, sus jadeos eran mucho más fuertes cuando era él solo quien la saboreaba. Él era el único que podía tratarla con esa veneración.

Y Bellatrix lo sabía.

No habló hasta que hubo terminado, como bien había intuido Sirius. Su cuerpo estuvo temblando durante largos segundos en un orgasmo interminable. Ni siquiera en la vez anterior fue tan intenso. Quizás porque el deseo se tornaba más fuerte una vez que ya lo habías probado.

- Con Potter me corrí también.- dijo Bellatrix, sabiendo que quizás no sería la frase más apropiada en ese momento.- Pero de eso se trataba, no debes sentirte celoso, eran… circunstancias diferentes. Sus labios dejaron rastros de sangre en mis muslos, pero no me importó. Cuando abrí los ojos, un moratón se extendía alrededor de donde la varita permanecía quieta. Dije_ "¿Qué diría la sangre sucia si viera a su marido haciendo estas cosas a una mortífaga? Quizás se lo cuente…"_ Ante la mera insinuación, su cabeza negó compulsivamente, como si estuviera dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no decirle nada a Evans. _"Ah ¿debo pensar que tampoco le contaste lo de la vez anterior¿Te avergüenzas de ti mismo?"_ provoqué. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados. _"Ibas borracho, pero estoy completamente segura de que algo estuvo comiéndote la conciencia durante estos años. Lo he visto en tus ojos cuando me he quitado la máscara. Los matrimonios no deberían tener secretos."_ Admito que, si hubiera podido, después de que Potter muriera habría ido a contárselo a la sangre sucia, sólo por la satisfacción de saber la decepción que se llevaría justo antes de morir.

Sirius notó que Bellatrix descendía, volviendo a colocarse a la altura de su entrepierna. Si su intuición no le fallaba, sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación. La mujer dejó su torso completamente al descubierto y se inclinó sobre él para besarlo con pasión.

- Deshice la camisa de Potter, mordí su pecho, mordiscos suaves intercalados por fuertes mordeduras que me tiñeron los dientes de rojo. Aparté la varita de su cuello para balancearla sobre su corazón, amenazando con clavarla como si fuera un puñal, sonriendo maliciosamente al ver su expresión de terror.

Y mientras tanto, Bellatrix continuaba acariciando y mordiendo la piel de Sirius, sin dejarle ningún tipo de marca de dolor.

- Moví el brazo como si blandiera un látigo. Una profunda herida se abrió en sus hermosos pectorales, otra idéntica a lo largo de su vientre, y su cuerpo se estremeció de dolor, la sangre brotaba, la herida escocía al contacto de mi lengua. Mi cuerpo se cerró alrededor de su miembro, a traición, con sólo un par de movimientos había recuperado la dureza.

El cuerpo de Sirius se estremeció, ni rastro de sangre, ni escozor, pero sí las caderas de Bellatrix comenzando a moverse acompasadamente. Sus manos por fin tomaron vida y fueron a posarse a su cintura, ascendiendo por su cuerpo, respondiendo con la respiración agitada a los movimientos de la mujer.

Aunque estaba claro que apenas era capaz de decir nada, Bellatrix hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por continuar hablando. A esas alturas los gemidos de los dos amantes debían haber alertado a media prisión. Ni se acordaban de los dementores, aunque estuvieran observando a través de las rejas de la celda, en ese momento no conseguían tener ningún efecto en ellos, porque no había ningún sentimiento positivo dentro de aquellas paredes. Sólo lujuria, y la lujuria es un pecado.

- Potter estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, la sangre derramada, un nuevo Cruciatus que envié tratando de que su erección se avivara con más fuerza, yo cabalgándole hasta que casi iba a estallar de nuevo. Y entonces oí un débil ruido. Me paré en seco. Lo que menos me importaba era que, fuera quien fuese, me pillase con un Potter ensangrentado dentro de mí. Él trató de girar la vista, esperando alguien que lo liberara de la tortura. Yo comencé a moverme de nuevo, sólo había sido un ruido. Minutos después, observé que las heridas de Potter desaparecían sin motivo alguno ante mis ojos. Él jadeó irremediablemente, el dolor había desaparecido, ni rastro de ninguna de las heridas, sólo quedaba el placer que sentía gracias a mí. Oí su respiración agitada, cada vez más.

Y la respiración de Sirius empezaba a acelerarse, avecinando el final. Bellatrix hablaba entre jadeos.

- Entonces fue cuando le vi más pálido y aterrorizado que nunca. Yo sentí algo a mis espaldas. No dejé de moverme, estaba a punto de otro nuevo orgasmo, no podía parar aunque quisiera. Vi un rayo pasar por mi lado y golpear a Potter, y éste gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Había recuperado la voz. El grito se entrecortó a la vez que yo le sentía acercarse al clímax. Yo igual. Oí su voz decir mi nombre envuelta en el temor y la súplica y fue demasiado para que pudiera alargarlo más. Fue todo muy rápido. Mientras me sacudía un intenso placer, seguía oyendo mi nombre en sus labios, veía una puerta entreabrirse y una voz adormilada preguntar alertada por el grito de Potter. Sentía las cálidas oleadas golpeando mi interior, vi un rayo verde cruzar la habitación y golpearle en el pecho. Estaba muerto cuando sentí la última pincelada de su esencia, el eco de mi nombre en su voz, mi último gemido y el último temblor de mi cuerpo. Me volví y comprobé que, tal y como había sido planeado, el Señor Tenebroso estaba allí. No me dijo nada, simplemente _"Vete"_ y le vi encaminarse a la habitación de puerta entornada.

Una oleada de rabia atravesó el cuerpo de Sirius mezclándose con el deseo. Acopiando todas sus fuerzas agarró a Bellatrix de la cintura haciendo que, sin separarse de él, quedara bajo su cuerpo, su torso apoyado en la pared y sus piernas enroscadas alrededor de sus caderas. Le embistió con dureza y ella respondió con un gemido gutural. Él tenía el control, como antes lo tuvo una vez, como otra vez en que Bellatrix, con su relato, le había suplicado igual que lo hicieron sus ojos grises aquella lejana noche. Por alguna razón que no era el momento de preguntarse, a Bellatrix le gustaba que Sirius perdiera el control.

Ambos acabaron, una forma extraña para un reencuentro de pasión, en la esquina de una horrible celda. Cuando parecía que no quedaba nada que decir, Bellatrix, como siempre, le sorprendió.

- Ésta es la diferencia. Que tú me amas.- dijo, acariciando su mejilla

Y como si de repente se sintiera libre, Sirius fue capaz de hablar.

- Yo no te amo.- el hombre se levantó dejándola allí en el rincón. Mentía.

Bellatrix se levantó también, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la celda. Al cruzarse con Sirius se detuvo un instante para posar una caricia a la largo de su mandíbula y un beso de despedida en sus labios. Se oyó el chirriar de las rejas. Bellatrix sonreía, aunque con una sonrisa entristecida. Sabía que Sirius mentía al decir que no la amaba.

- Pero yo a ti sí.- dijo cuando la puerta de la celda se cerró, antes de retomar el camino que los dementores le mostraban.

Sirius se dejó caer en el mismo rincón donde antes estuvo Bellatrix, el único lugar que aún conservaba algo de calidez en aquella lúgubre habitación. Se llevó las manos al rostro, ocultando unas lágrimas traicioneras. Estaba muy confuso.

Bellatrix le amaba.

Podría ser una mentira más, o quizás no.

Él sólo sabía que con esas palabras, la mujer había evitado dejarle solamente con su odio. Cuando creía que su último sentimiento se iría en el momento en que ella abandonara la celda, comprendió que había vuelto para instalarse en su corazón para siempre siendo ya demasiado tarde.

Tomó la decisión de guardar bajo llave ese terrible sentimiento, escondiéndolo lo más profundo que pudiera o acabaría por volverse loco. Quizás eso fuera lo que Bellatrix se proponía.

Lo único que evocaba conscientemente para mantenerse lúcido era el deseo de venganza hacia Peter Pettigrew, aunque el resto de cosas volvían en sus sueños, cuando él no era dueño de su pensamiento. Y siempre tenían a Bellatrix de protagonista de alguna y otra forma.

Mientras Bellatrix caminaba hacia su celda, seguía sonriendo. La sonrisa de satisfacción que contrastaba con unos ojos húmedos y tristes. Si alguna vez dudó que sintiera algo más que atracción por Sirius, ahora lo sabía con certeza. Nadie más que él era capaz de arrancarle todo tipo de sensaciones, nadie más que él era capaz de mirarla y tratarla como si su sola presencia la hiciera irresistible.

Aquello era un grave problema. No imaginó que cuando decidió usar con él su último deseo antes de ser recluida, acabaría descubriendo que era el hombre de quien siempre había estado enamorada. No podía permitírselo. Una vez ya se dejó llevar dejando que él y Potter la tomaran por la fuerza, una fuerza relativamente fingida que escondía el simple deseo de tener una excusa de poder estar con ellos. Ahora, había vuelto a ocurrir, tan sólo se proponía hacerle saber su divertida aventura con Potter para agrandar la herida de su desdichado primo, y había acabado confesándole su amor. ¿Qué sería lo próximo? No quería ni pensar en cual podría ser su próximo error.

Por suerte, le quedaban muchos años en Azkaban, tal vez toda la vida. Quizás el destino había querido evitar así que pudieran cometer más fallos irreparables.

Si alguna vez volvían a verse, tendría que matarle. Bellatrix Black no podía permitirse cometer más errores por culpa de aquel estúpido sentimiento.

Y mientras tanto, Rodolphus seguía en su celda con su triste, aunque cara, copa de vino, sin sospechar absolutamente nada.

**Jujujujuju ¡no pude evitar esa última frase! Me resulta muy divertida muajaja.**

**Bueno ¿qué tal? Todo muy sentimental ¡ains! Qué lindos los dos, los adoro. **

**James podría haber puesto más resistencia, pero claro, hay que tener en cuenta algunas cosas. Lo primero es que todo empezó mientras estaba dormido, ya con eso Bellatrix consiguió que se traicionara así mismo XDDDDD, después el hecho de que no tenía varita, que Bellatrix podía hacerle mucho daño si trataba de escapar, como bien le mostró. Él no sabía que Bella estaba allí porque después iba a venir Voldemort a matarlos, él sólo creía que se trataba de una venganza personal de Bellatrix con él, así que asumió su culpabilidad para evitar posibles represalias de Bellatrix hacia Lily y Harry. ¡Qué inocente! XDDDDDD**

**También está la insistencia en que Bella suplicaba a Sirius con la mirada en el capítulo de Hogwarts. Sí, pero ella no lo hacía para que la liberara, como al principio pensaba Sirius, sino que le suplicaba con la mirada el tener algo con él, claro que en el contexto del momento, Sirius no supo interpretarlo hasta el final del capítulo anterior. Bueno, seguramente no os acordéis, pero quería aclararlo.**

**Espero que contéis qué os ha parecido, y sobre todo, espero que os haya gustado. Como habéis visto, aunque la historia sea totalmente improbable, me gusta apañármelas para que quede todo lo más adaptada posible a lo que nos muestran los libros.**

**¿Cuál será mi próxima maldad? XDDDD No sé cuando la escribiré, tengo otros fics en mente aparte de ese, pero bueno, sería un one shot de Remus/Bella/Fenrir MUAJAJAJAJA, lo dejaré ahí aparcadito para cuando quiera escribir algo malvado jijiji.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: Agus y Moony, April Potter, Joanne Distte, Samantha Bellatrix Evans, Lily Dark Black, Danybel, Draconiger, Marin Black, Lettice Evans Potter, Sandra Snape, Cissy Granger y Prongs. ¡Ahora mismo os respondo los reviews! (aunque carly no me dejó review ¬¬ sé que lo leyó y le doy gracias por haberme sacado de un pequeño error de concepto que tuve al escribir el tercer cap, con lo convencida que yo estaba XDDDD)**

**Besitos y ¡espero veros prontito por otro de mis fics!**

**Ak**


End file.
